<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Код Роше by Niellon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413392">Код Роше</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellon/pseuds/Niellon'>Niellon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Portrait (2017), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellon/pseuds/Niellon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Парижу — прибежищу романтиков и гениев, — Илья Курякин был такой же чужой, как ему самому — имя Джеймса Лорда.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Лондон</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>События фанфика разворачиваются в рамках фэндома «Агенты А.Н.К.Л.», согласуясь с фильмом «Последний Портрет» С. Туччи. Смотреть его необязательно. Но если вы захотите полюбоваться на Арми Хаммера в антураже богемного Парижа 1964-го (или — а вдруг? — вы без ума от творчества Альберто Джакометти), то не оставляйте эту картину без внимания. Уверена, вы не сможете не приметить несколько забавных совпадений с Ильёй Курякиным, который как никогда ровно вписался в историю главного героя. А также оцените эстетизм.</p><p>В тексте присутствуют отсылки на мои предыдущие работы (см. профиль), но он прекрасно читается самостоятельно. Я сделала всё возможное, чтобы читатель получил цельную и (надеюсь) нескучную историю про горячо любимых шпионов без нужды отвлекаться на приквелы.</p><p>Все исторические события были вписаны с максимальной достоверностью с оглядкой на стиль Гая Ричи.</p><p>Курсивным траслитом выделен русский язык.</p><p>Бета — Penelopa2018.</p><p>UPD! PDF-версия в оформлении от Полины: https://yadi.sk/i/oIEq3VRzr3t8dQ.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Сентябрь 1964-го</em>
</p><p>— Угроза, тебе нравится Модильяни?<br/>
Соло смотрел так, словно ответ на этот вопрос мог навсегда изменить их отношения: брови театрально вздыбились, придав лицу выражение комичной сосредоточенности.<br/>
— Нашёл время, Ковбой.<br/>
Они плыли в лодке по Темзе; Илья грёб, Наполеон изображал туриста: плащ-дождевик, фотоаппарат на шее, бинокль. В особо живописных местах он делал снимки, никак не относящиеся к заданию, и Курякин упрекнул его в трате казённой плёнки. Соло наверняка счёл его занудой — в отличие от напарника, он наслаждался своей короткой ролью и пребывал в приподнятом настроении. Курякин его воодушевления не разделял. Хотя бы потому, что он уже полтора часа сидел на вёслах, неся американца навстречу достопримечательностям Лондона.<br/>
Внимания их пара не привлекала — таких лодок поблизости было ещё штук пять.<br/>
— Нет, ну представь, — начал рассуждать Наполеон, вернувшись к изучению берега в бинокль. — Ты, скажем, являешься счастливым обладателем одного его малоизвестного ню. Возможно, по какому-то невероятному стечению обстоятельств, этих малоизвестных ню у тебя два.<br/>
— «По невероятному стечению обстоятельств», — передразнил Илья, смирившись с тем, что Соло всё равно не отстанет. — Ну-ну.<br/>
— Опустим подробности, — продолжил Соло. — И вот, ты знакомишься с человеком, который ну очень сильно любит Модильяни. Так сильно, что готов купить любую его картину за вполне приличные деньги.<br/>
— Ковбой, — процедил Илья.<br/>
— Подожди. Ты ещё не сказал ему, что у тебя есть Модильяни.<br/>
— У меня нет никакого Модильяни, — нахмурился Курякин. — И никогда не было бы, потому что, в отличие от тебя, я человек честный, воровством и подделкой картин не занимаюсь.<br/>
— Вот мы и подошли к сути, — Соло поднял вверх указательный палец, не отрываясь от наблюдения. — Предположим, что занимался бы. Какого Модильяни ты бы продал: оригинал или копию, выданную за оригинал?<br/>
Наполеон был неисправим. Что хуже всего, из-за него у Ильи появились двойные стандарты. Вслух он критиковал загребущие руки напарника, но на заданиях нередко закрывал глаза на прикарманенные трофеи, ограничиваясь бесполезными замечаниями.<br/>
Наполеон был словно сорока, но вёлся не столько на блеск — цену, — сколько на азарт. Это подкупало.<br/>
— Никакого бы не продал, — гнул свою линию Курякин.<br/>
— Вот и я бы не продал, — заключил Наполеон, делая Илье знак остановиться. — Потому что Модильяни — одна из жемчужин моей коллекции, и расставаться с ней я не готов, а продавать копию кому попало — совершенно неблагородный риск.<br/>
Илья вынул вёсла из воды и беззвучно выдохнул, пользуясь кратковременной передышкой. Небо затягивалось, обещая в скором времени если не разразиться дождём, то скрыть несмелое солнце до завтрашнего утра. У берега, в который всматривался Наполеон, качались на волнах прикормленные утки.<br/>
— Ну и к чему ты это тогда? — спросил Илья, не глядя в его сторону. Наполеону шли «легенды», в которых можно было в какой-то мере оставаться собой — холёным, набриолиненным, интеллигентным; ему шёл его тренч и шейный платок, брюки с идеально ровными стрелками и начищенные до блеска ботинки. Нет, он был неотразим и в сержантском мундире, и в маскировке, которую мог собрать на рыночных рядах буквально из груды мусора за пару минут, без сожаления выбросив в ближайшую урну сверхмодные очки, и драгоценную шляпу трилби, и даже плащ стоимостью как не самый плохой автомобиль. И все же наиболее органично Наполеон смотрелся в образе таких вот Джонов и Уильямов, адвокатов или «Безумцев» [1] в командировке, тех, кто даже на завтрак выходит в галстуке.<br/>
— А ты представь, Угроза, — ответил Соло с наигранной беспечностью, — что Модильяни — это конверт от нашего нового информатора, который, кстати, уже вышел из такси и идёт напрямую к условленному мусорному баку.<br/>
Схема была простая: информатор «выбрасывает» конверт, а через несколько минут переодетая в чернорабочую Габи забирает мешок из бака и складывает его в мусоровоз, за рулём которого окольными путями возвращается в штаб. Илья и Наполеон на подстраховке — задание было в основном для Теллер, мало-помалу обучающейся всем тонкостям шпионского дела. У неё был впечатляющий потенциал, но Уэйверли разумно держал её подальше от миссий со слишком высокими рисками. Курякин и Соло работали преимущественно в тандеме.<br/>
По правде говоря, Илье так было комфортнее. Не из-за личных вопросов — они решили их с Габи уже давно, — просто доверять спину Наполеону оказалось проще.<br/>
— Ты думаешь, что информация в конверте — фальшивая? — уточнил Курякин.<br/>
— Не исключено, — согласился Соло. — Но ещё больше я бы опасался того, что вся операция — одна большая приманка. Наш информатор, в определённых кругах известный как Коллекционер, лицо в крайней степени продажное. Не факт, что у него вообще есть интересный нам Модильяни.<br/>
— Тогда он очень рискует, — мрачно подытожил Илья. — Своей репутацией в определённых кругах. И жизнью.<br/>
— Шпионаж, Угроза, это не игра в крикет, — задумчиво заметил Соло.<br/>
— И не обмен малоизвестными ню.<br/>
— А вот с этим я бы поспорил, — улыбнулся Наполеон, бросив на него короткий взгляд.<br/>
Илья закатил глаза и снова взялся за вёсла, подводя их лодку к причалу.<br/>
Задачей Соло было проследить за Коллекционером. Курякин же отправлялся к Габи.</p><p>***</p><p>— Я справилась, — отчиталась Теллер, тормозя перед крутым поворотом. Её едва было видно из-за руля, и давить педали внушительного грузовика было явно непросто, однако она не жаловалась. — Всё прошло идеально.<br/>
Прежде чем запрыгнуть к Габи, Курякин скинул жилет лодочника в подворотне и нацепил заранее захваченную кепку рабочего. В кабине пахло мусором, и он опустил окно.<br/>
— Дядя скажет то же самое.<br/>
— Мне не комплименты нужны, — фыркнула Габи. — А нормальное задание.<br/>
— Мы все начинали со штаба. Моей первой миссией была нумерация бобин.<br/>
Габи попыталась сесть выше, чтобы видеть дорогу лучше, и скрипнула зубами, когда снова съехала вниз. Предлагать ей помощь явно не стоило, поэтому Илья делал вид, что чрезвычайно заинтересован видами серых улиц.<br/>
— Это не первая моя миссия, — напомнила она.<br/>
— У Дяди на каждого из нас свои планы, — пожал плечами Курякин. Возразить на это было трудно, и Габи, втянув носом воздух, словно набираясь терпения, дальше вела молча.<br/>
Затем, уже в штабе — здании, похожем на каменный айсберг, таивший большую свою часть под землёй, — они достали из нужного мешка конверт, оставили мусоровоз на служебной стоянке и поднялись наверх, где, поплутав по коридорам, засели в кабинете Теллер. То, что у неё вообще был свой кабинет, демонстрировало намерения Уэйверли как нельзя более красноречиво. Ни у Курякина, ни у Соло своих кабинетов не было, и если им нужно было что-либо обсудить или спланировать, они пользовались свободными помещениями, в числе которых бывали архивы и даже тренажёрный зал. Впрочем, большую часть времени они все равно работали где угодно, только не в Лондоне.<br/>
В кабинете Габи Илью встретила её фотография из Рима. Он узнал её, потому что снимал сам — это была одна из его первых цветных фотоплёнок. Угол фото вышел засвеченным, но Габи всё равно его оставила из-за удачного ракурса: на снимке она выглядела высокой. Илья улыбнулся, польщённый.<br/>
Ещё на одном фото она была с отцом. Никаких других личных вещей в кабинете не наблюдалось — по крайней мере, на виду.<br/>
Илья бросил взгляд на часы — пластмассовый круг конфетно-жёлтого цвета на серой стене. Он думал о Наполеоне, следящем за Коллекционером. Времени прошло всего ничего, но он уже начинал беспокоиться — Ковбой умел находить неприятности на пустом месте.<br/>
Габи закрыла дверь, на которой полоской бумажного скотча был приклеен кричащий постер с нарисованным ворохом разноцветных туфель.<br/>
— Это Уорхол? [2] — вскинул брови Илья.<br/>
— Самый что ни на есть, — отозвалась Габи, беспечно кинув конверт на стол. — С автографом. Забавная вышла история…<br/>
— Не знал, что ты была в США.<br/>
Габи открыла шкаф с очевидным намерением переодеться, и Курякин вежливо повернулся к ней спиной.<br/>
— Всего неделю, — она зашуршала формой. — В Нью-Йорке. Как ты понял?<br/>
— Предположил, — за неимением альтернатив Илья начал рассматривать постер, аккуратно подписанный в самом низу. — Ковбой много о нём рассказывал. Об Уорхоле. Сказал, что из всех американских художников он самый… американский. Ты бы вряд ли встретила его на Чаринг-Кросс.<br/>
Теллер хмыкнула.<br/>
— В это сложно поверить, но Ковбою он тоже нравится, — усмехнулся Илья. — Все эти банки супа и неоновые цветы.<br/>
Он не стал добавлять, что ему вообще сложно представить Наполеона любителем американской культуры. Это заявление было бы слишком смелым. Ковбой виделся Илье космополитом, которому не повезло выступать за звёздно-полосатый флаг.<br/>
— Разумеется, — Габи хлопнула дверцей шкафа, — эти банки супа стоят целое состояние.<br/>
Поняв, что она закончила, Илья развернулся. Габи подвязывала волосы платком, а вместо комбинезона мусорщицы на ней были чёрные брюки и водолазка под горло.<br/>
— Давай-ка вскроем конверт, — предложила она, садясь на угол стола. — Уэйверли сейчас не в штабе, отчитаемся ему по закрытому каналу.<br/>
— Давай, — согласился Илья. — Уступаю.<br/>
Габи взяла из ящика нож для писем:<br/>
— Надеюсь, там нет ядовитых химических частиц.<br/>
— Ты начиталась шпионских романов, — усмехнулся Илья, подходя ближе. — Наш информатор не самый честный человек, но не убийца. И не дал бы лишний повод упечь себя за решётку.<br/>
— Не уверена, что информация, которую он передает, такая уж безобидная.<br/>
— Я этого не говорил, — качнул головой Курякин. — Но убивать своими руками у него кишка тонка.<br/>
В конверте оказался сложенный пополам лист, на котором было отпечатано две буквы «Т» и цифры: «3, 14». Внизу — также цифрами — стояла дата прошедшего воскресенья.<br/>
— И это нам стоило две тысячи фунтов? — вспылила Габи, развернув лист к Илье.<br/>
Он взял и тщательно изучил под лампой с двух сторон.<br/>
Теллер нетерпеливо ждала, сложив руки на груди.<br/>
— Он ещё сделал скидку, — Илья задумчиво прищурился, перебирая в голове известные ему шифры. Ни один из них не подходил — слишком мало было данных в «послании».<br/>
— Предлагаю отправиться по маячку Соло и наподдать этому информатору как следует, — Габи бросила нож обратно в ящик.<br/>
— Подожди, — мягко осадил её Илья. — Здесь должно быть всё очень просто. Цифры походят на обозначения страницы и строки. Но что за книга тогда зашифрована в «ТТ» и при чём здесь дата?<br/>
— С чего ты взял, что это книга, а не расписание поездов или футбольных матчей?<br/>
— Ну конечно, — просиял Илья. Он вспомнил Наполеона сегодняшним утром за журнальным столиком в холле отеля, привычно окружённого свежей прессой и вниманием симпатичных официанток. — «ТТ» — это газета «Таймс» [3].<br/>
— Третья страница, четырнадцатая строка? — повела бровью Теллер. — И выпуск, судя по всему, воскресный.<br/>
— Именно, — кивнул Курякин.<br/>
— У Бетти из информационного отдела есть все выпуски главных изданий за последнюю неделю, — сообщила Теллер, соскользнув со стола.<br/>
— Ковбою об этом лучше не знать. В особенности о Бетти.<br/>
— Бетти уже лет пятнадцать на пенсии, — ухмыльнулась Габи. — И он мужчина. Вам следовало бы познакомиться с агентством получше.<br/>
Илья вскинул брови, сложив губы в беззвучное «о».<br/>
— Я схожу за газетой, — в глазах Теллер была неприкрытая ирония. — Можешь подождать меня здесь.</p><p>***</p><p>Из-за нескольких овальных коридоров, некогда принадлежавших метрополитену, их штаб называли Цистерной. Рельсы давным-давно были сняты, коммуникации убраны, и теперь эта центральная обитель «А.Н.К.Л.» напоминала Илье родную Лубянку. Похоже, все организации подобного профиля априори должны были находиться под землёй, словно те, кто становился разведчиком, подписывались на пребывание в тени во всех смыслах.<br/>
Ковбоя он нашёл на входе — точнее, на одной из двенадцати проходных, предусмотренных страдающим паранойей архитектором на любой возможный случай эвакуации.<br/>
Габи осталась у себя заниматься звонками и шнапсом, который Илья приметил в одном из приоткрытых ящиков.<br/>
— Льёт как из ведра, — пожаловался Соло. Он был мокрый насквозь, несмотря на зонт, волосы вились мелким бесом, а ботинки тоскливо хлюпали при каждом шаге.<br/>
— Лондон, — пожал плечами Илья. — В одном из залов наверху есть камин.<br/>
— Надеюсь, что и бурбон тоже, — Соло осмотрел коридор, очевидно не впечатлился и преувеличенно тяжело вздохнул. — Спасибо, что встретил. Здесь многое изменилось с нашего прошлого визита.<br/>
— Сеть растёт, — кивнул Курякин и повёл его за собой.<br/>
О деле они, разумеется, не говорили — штаб штабом, но разговор был не коридорный. Чтобы не молчать, оставалось вести светскую беседу.<br/>
— У них появился бассейн, — поделился Илья, — даже с вышкой.<br/>
— Хочешь поплавать, Угроза — выйди на улицу.<br/>
— Когда ты мерзнешь, в тебе просыпается недовольный янки, — констатировал Курякин.<br/>
— Во мне просыпается человек, работающий без отпуска, — фыркнул Наполеон. — Это для тебя режим пятилетки за четыре года любимое состояние, а я скромнее, за лаврами Стаханова [4] не рвусь.<br/>
Илья невозмутимо проигнорировал его шпильку.<br/>
Они зашли в лифт. Система была хитрая: прежде чем подняться или опуститься, нужно было ввести на панели код, который менялся каждый день. Если код был неправильный, двери блокировались до прибытия охраны.<br/>
— Представь, — начал Наполеон, глядя в зеркальную панель лифта и поправляя волосы, — двое лучших агентов, уже несколько раз спасших мир от ядерной угрозы, застревают в лифте, потому что заблудились в штабе и не смогли взять у секретарши код.<br/>
Илья, забывшись, наблюдал за Соло, тщетно пытающегося справиться с испорченной укладкой. Совсем немного уступающий ему в росте Наполеон казался изящнее, ловчее, свободнее. Он по-другому двигался — порхал, как махаон, — и рядом с ним Илья ощущал себя неповоротливым и тяжёлым, как соцреалистическая статуя.<br/>
— На твоё счастье, код я уже взял, — отозвался Курякин, стряхивая странное оцепенение. Он набрал нужную комбинацию на панели, и створки закрылись, лифт тронулся, стали загораться кнопки проезжаемых этажей.<br/>
— Какое уж тут счастье, — Наполеон театрально стукнулся затылком о стену. — Испортил отличную мизансцену. Ты, я и двадцать минут в закрытом лифте.<br/>
Илья ощутил, как загорелись щёки.<br/>
— Охране потребуется в пять раз меньше, чтобы отжать двери.<br/>
— И славно! Они бы успели на самое интересное.<br/>
В воздухе повисла недосказанность, как тогда, в Цюрихе, после неловкого поцелуя, толком не имевшего ни развития, ни продолжения. Илья и сам не знал, хотел ли он как-либо менять статус-кво. Для Соло же, казалось, тот поцелуй стал ещё одним поводом для зубоскальства.<br/>
— Приехали, — Курякин оборвал разговор и вышел из лифта первым.<br/>
В этой части штаба было уютнее — возможно, потому что она располагалась над землёй и официально принадлежала ателье по индивидуальному пошиву костюмов. На полу лежали ковры, на оклеенных обоями стенах висели картины с нейтральными пейзажами. После серых подземелий сдержанная английская роскошь била по глазам.<br/>
Лифт прятался в нише за платяным шкафом — и, судя по лицу Соло, сама идея ходить через шкаф приводила его в восторг.<br/>
— Дядя такой фантазёр, — не сдержался он, разглядывая всё вокруг с энтузиазмом ребёнка, впервые попавшего в музей.<br/>
В зале с камином он первым делом развесил на спинке стула свой тренч. Назвать это помещение «залом», конечно, язык не поворачивался — скорее, это был большой бесхозный кабинет с библиотекой. Стеллажи тянулись по периметру, почти полностью скрывая фисташковые обои.<br/>
Илья сразу принялся разжигать огонь.<br/>
— Как дела у Габи? — спросил Наполеон, осматриваясь.<br/>
— Порядок. Скучает по заданиям вроде Рима.<br/>
— Ей нравится вести счёт.<br/>
На каминной полке лежали специальные длинные спички, но Курякин пренебрёг ими и сразу достал зажигалку.<br/>
— А ты злопамятный, — чуть удивленно сказал Илья, глядя на робкие язычки пламени.<br/>
Он готов был вступиться за Габи; да, она предала их тогда, в Риме, сказал бы он, и такое не забывается. Курякин едва удрал от винчигуэрровских псов, Ковбой познакомился с дядей Руди. Однако для Габи они тогда были чужаками, не более чем агентами соперничающих сверхдержав, заинтересованных не в ней, а в ракетах. На другой чаше весов стояла возможность спасти отца. Её выбор Илье был понятен; он поступил бы так же, если бы невозможный Наполеон не сбивал ему настройки.<br/>
— Давай-ка лучше о насущном, — вежливо перевёл тему Соло. — Конверт стоил наших усилий?<br/>
— Не знаю, — честно ответил Илья. Поленья занялись, он немного поправил их кочергой.<br/>
Наполеон повернулся к нему, озадаченный.<br/>
— В нём была наводка на статью из «Таймс», — пояснил Курякин. — Про выставку Джакометти в Париже. Похоже на место встречи, но не можем же мы там выставить часовых. Даты и времени нет.<br/>
Подвинув кресло поближе к огню, Соло опустился в него и вытянул ноги, чтобы согреть.<br/>
— Наш Модильяни оказался Джакометти, — он задумчиво покрутил печатку на мизинце. — Но нам должны были передать формулы, чертежи или карты, а не культурную программу.<br/>
Они всё ещё пытались разобраться с «Ульем» — организацией, с которой столкнулись в Швейцарии. По сведениям Коллекционера, некий анонимный учёный — вероятно, из числа марионеток «Улья», — осознал, что уволиться он сможет только вперед ногами, и теперь желал передать ценную информацию.<br/>
Возможно, это всё-таки была ловушка.<br/>
— Вот и мне всё это кажется странным, — хмуро согласился Илья.<br/>
— Две дюжины элегически экзистенциальных образцов, — почти пропел Соло, копируя манеру изложения журналиста в той самой статье. Илья не сомневался, что он её читал — Соло не упускал практически ни одной колонки про искусство, он следил за ними, как альбатрос — за движением рыбы в море. — Что же думает об этом наш босс?<br/>
— Габи как раз сейчас пробует с ним связаться. А что Коллекционер?<br/>
Огонь в камине горел ровно, весело потрескивая, от камина потянуло теплом, и кабинет сразу стал не таким заброшенным. Илья переместился в кресло рядом с Наполеоном.<br/>
— Уже думал и не спросишь, — улыбнулся Соло. — Он остановился в «Савое», добирался на двух такси — первое остановилось у почты.<br/>
— Дорогой отель, — подметил Курякин. — А на почте он, должно быть, отчитывался в передаче сведений.<br/>
— Отправлял кому-то открытку, — кивнул Наполеон.<br/>
Они помолчали, наблюдая за огнём в камине.<br/>
— Он действует слишком неприкрыто, — заметил Илья, — для одного из ценнейших информаторов в Европе.<br/>
— Чтоб я так жил, — усмехнулся Соло. — Ему и не нужно прятаться, Угроза. Он знает, сколько он стоит, и знает, сколько стоит его информация. Если кто-то его и похитит, то, можешь мне поверить, он найдёт, как договориться с выгодой для всех. В который раз сведёт нужных людей с нужными людьми. Он занимается этим двадцать лет.<br/>
— Ты его знаешь, — прищурился Илья. — Знал о нём ещё до задания.<br/>
— Я много кого знал, — уклончиво ответил Наполеон. — Но в нынешней игре другие правила.<br/>
— Соло, — вздохнул Илья, потерев переносицу. У Ковбоя, наверное, не было знакомых только в Антарктиде, что часто усложняло их работу по внедрению. Он считал Соло провальным агентом не только из-за того, что однажды тот не дал ему утонуть (а ещё раньше, в Восточном Берлине, не выстрелил, когда Илья догонял его машину). Главное: Наполеон Соло был настолько известной в определённых кругах личностью, что его вполне могли узнать (и порой узнавали) даже на улице в самой неожиданной стране. С такими не ходят в разведку по определению.<br/>
У Ильи было много вопросов к коллегам из ЦРУ.<br/>
— Не переживай, Угроза, — отмахнулся Соло, — Коллекционер не будет вставлять нам палки в колёса.<br/>
Илья взглянул на него устало.<br/>
— Лучше бы он объяснил нам связь между учёным-перебежчиком и проходной выставкой, какие в Париже проходят десятками.<br/>
Брови Наполеона вскинулись, собрав на лбу мелкие морщинки. Его выразительная эмоциональность Курякина всякий раз завораживала — все эти взгляды, то невинные, то высокомерные, то восторженные, подвижная линия рта и, разумеется, брови, первыми реагирующие на настроение. Он сам так не умел, да и для разведчика — опять — это был скорее недостаток.<br/>
— Проходная выставка?! — возмущённо сказал он. — Джакометти уникален, музей Гуггенхайма в январе наградил его международной премией. Он одним из первых осмелился отойти от стандартов академической скульптуры и живописи ради наиболее адекватного воплощения загадки человеческого лица и тела!<br/>
— Революционер значит, — хмыкнул Илья, — но нам бы понять, что именно искать. И ты бы мог с этим помочь.<br/>
Наполеон шумно выдохнул.<br/>
— Я не пойду к Коллекционеру, Угроза, — сказал он твёрдо. — Давай дождёмся указаний Дяди.<br/>
Курякин сложил руки на груди.<br/>
— Не хочешь, чтобы кто-то узнал, что ты теперь работаешь на хороших парней? Боишься за репутацию.<br/>
— Думаю, что так будет лучше для всех, — отгородился улыбкой Соло. — Репутация, Угроза, понятие материальное, её можно и нужно создавать, а созданное — беречь. Тебе, как материалисту, это должно быть знакомо.<br/>
Илья подождал, но Соло не стал продолжать, в который раз уклонившись от шанса рассказать о себе хоть что-то. Каждый раз, когда он думал, что хорошо узнал напарника, тот находил, чем его удивить, и приходилось разгадывать его снова и снова.<br/>
Ничего не сказав, Курякин поднялся поправить поленья.</p><p>***</p><p>— Джеймс Лорд, — объявил Илья, складывая рубашку в металлическую ячейку. — Моя новая легенда.<br/>
Было десять утра, и они с Соло стояли в раздевалке спортивного клуба.<br/>
— Что-то знакомое, — нахмурился Наполеон.<br/>
— Американец, журналист. Пишет о деятелях искусства, — перечислил Илья и добавил, — гомосексуалист.<br/>
Соло бросил на него быстрый взгляд.<br/>
— Честно говоря, Угроза, — сказал он, отвернувшись, чтобы расстегнуть брюки, — с этой ролью я бы справился лучше.<br/>
— На что ты намекаешь? — растерялся Илья.<br/>
— На то, что я лучше разбираюсь в искусстве и его деятелях. А ты о чём подумал? — невинно посмотрев, он вдруг вскинул брови, словно бы догадался, округлил глаза и сложил губы в беззвучное «о», прежде чем выдать:<br/>
— Мадонна Конестабиле, ты же не мог?..<br/>
Широко улыбаясь, он бессовестно смотрел, как Илья краснеет.<br/>
На этот раз легендой выступал реально существующий человек, а не фальсифицированная агентством выдумка. Накануне вечером Уэйверли уведомил их, что Курякин отправляется во Францию. Наполеон пока оставался в Лондоне, чтобы наблюдать за Коллекционером. Джеймс Лорд у него в самом деле вышел бы лучше хотя бы потому, что Соло знал о жизни путешествующей американской богемы не понаслышке, но Илья больше подходил внешне. К тому же, Наполеона могли узнать в кругах французской интеллигенции, в которых он немало крутился в пятидесятые.<br/>
Илья снял брюки и натянул спортивные штаны, чувствуя спиной взгляд Ковбоя.<br/>
— Да ладно, тебе только и нужно, что посетить выставку, — великодушно подбодрил его Соло. — И при каждом удобном случае скромно сообщать, что пишешь биографию Джакометти.<br/>
— Мне нужно почитать о нём побольше. О нём и о Лорде.<br/>
Видя, что Илья почти закончил переодеваться, Наполеон взял их ракетки и мяч. Они собирались поиграть в теннис, а после, когда младшие агенты освободят соседний зал, устроить спарринг по рукопашному бою.<br/>
Курякин закрыл шкафчик на ключ.<br/>
— Я знал Жана Жене [5], а он часто рассказывал о Джакометти, — Соло вручил ему ракетку. — И я видел много его работ на чёрных и белых рынках. Могу кое-чем поделиться, если не хватит официальных источников.<br/>
— Да, легенда Лорда больше подошла бы именно тебе, — тяжело вздохнул Илья. — Спасибо.<br/>
Они вышли на пустой корт.<br/>
— Подошла бы больше, но не поэтому, — подколол его Соло, идя на дальнюю позицию. Его брошенный через плечо озорной взгляд вновь заставил щеки Курякина вспыхнуть.<br/>
— Знаешь, что у нас говорят таким острословам, Кобвой?<br/>
Наполеон был само любопытство.<br/>
— <em>Dopizdishsya</em>, — процедил Илья.<br/>
Судя по улыбке несостоявшейся звезды Голливуда, Соло вряд ли знал, что это такое, но уже заранее не возражал.</p><p>***</p><p>— Поучи меня стрелять, — попросила Габи, отложив в ящик одну из многочисленных папок. Она сидела, забросив ноги на стол, с карандашом за ухом и американо в руке. — Пока не уехал.<br/>
Илья принес для себя кресло в её кабинет и теперь изучал материалы по Джеймсу Лорду. Ковбой остался в зале тягать гантели — в теннисе у них была ничья, а в спарринге он проиграл Илье четыре раза. Он так искренне недоумевал каждый раз, когда Курякин заваливал его на мат, словно не мог понять, как не заметил подсечки или не сумел высвободиться из захвата. Уделать Наполеона было совсем не просто, удар он держал хорошо и сам бил крепко. Ему не хватало школы; так дралась шпана на улице, азартно, но без системы. Илья не без удовольствия замечал у него и свои собственные приёмы, ловко, хоть и неточно скопированные. Он бы охотно взялся за Соло вплотную, преподав ему несколько хороших уроков по самбо, но у них никогда не находилось столько свободного времени.<br/>
Илья улыбнулся Габи уголком губ, гоня из головы образ распластанного, взмокшего и очень недовольного Соло.<br/>
— У меня только день. Можно завтра.<br/>
— Буду ждать тебя на стрельбище после завтрака, — обрадовалась Габи.<br/>
— Договорились, — кивнул Илья. «После завтрака» означало примерно в восемь тридцать, когда рассчитывающий на реванш Наполеон, поздняя пташка, всё равно ещё должен был спать.<br/>
Он помолчал немного, а потом всё же спросил:<br/>
— А почему бы тебе не попросить Ковбоя? Он останется тут и сможет тобой заняться.<br/>
Габи, подумав, пожала плечом.<br/>
— В твои уроки я верю больше.<br/>
— А зря, — качнул головой Илья. — Он стреляет не хуже меня.<br/>
Теллер взглянула на него с недоверием.<br/>
— Это правда, — продолжил он настойчиво. — Только не подумай, что я ищу повод отказаться.<br/>
— Я и не думала, — Габи вздёрнула бровь. — Просто удивляюсь твоим комплиментам в его адрес.<br/>
— Это не комплимент, — сердито сказал Илья. — Это факт. Я всего лишь хочу быть справедливым.<br/>
По лицу Теллер было ясно, что у неё появились вопросы, однако задавать их она не стала.<br/>
— Я поговорю с Соло, — сказала она наконец, развязывая ещё одну папку. — Если он найдёт на меня время между укладкой и заигрываниями с машинистками.<br/>
Илья сломал карандаш.<br/>
Они вернулись к работе, каждый к своей, и Илья был благодарен Габи за тишину. Работать в штабе с ней было удобно — вне штаба, в принципе, тоже, но всё очень сильно зависело от обстоятельств. Она не всегда понимала его с полуслова, не всегда могла быстро сориентироваться и изменить план, не всегда могла прикрыть его или естественно сымпровизировать — одним словом, она не была Наполеоном Соло. Но Габи старалась; она была исполнительная и ответственная, смелая и решительная, и скрывала твёрдость под обманчивой хрупкостью. В конце концов она обещала стать высококлассной шпионкой. Хотя Курякин искренне посоветовал бы ей уйти и открыть где-нибудь свою мастерскую, обзаведясь семьёй и вести размеренную жизнь без риска закончить ее в застенке.<br/>
Наполеон явился к обеду.<br/>
— Скучаете, — констатировал он, оглядывая мирную картину.<br/>
— Уже нет, — не сдержалась Габи.<br/>
Он закрыл за собой дверь и, как и Курякин до этого, увидел прикреплённый к ней постер с туфлями.<br/>
— Уорхол! — воскликнул он, словно увидел хорошего знакомого. — Ну и где наши открытки из Нью-Йорка?<br/>
Теллер медленно перевела взгляд на Илью, но он, пряча улыбку, сделал вид, что очень увлечён чтением досье.<br/>
— Ты там живёшь, — фыркнула Габи. — Зачем тебе?<br/>
— Мне незачем, а вот наш Угроза их собирает.<br/>
Наполеон прошёл к столу и, по-хозяйски переложив с края часть бумаг, присел на столешницу возле скрещенных ног Теллер. Илью изумляла его элегантная бестактность — он игнорировал личные границы, и в то же время чутко определял ситуации, когда их стоит соблюдать.<br/>
Эта была не из таких.<br/>
— Можешь спросить его прямо сейчас, — обратился к Габи Курякин, переводя тему. В любви к открыткам не было ничего компрометирующего, но Илья почувствовал себя неуютно. Что ещё знает о нём Ковбой, о чём он даже не догадывается?<br/>
— О чём спросить? — тут же полюбопытствовал Соло.<br/>
Габи переложила бумаги подальше от Наполеона, освобождая ему больше места. Думала она при этом, пожалуй, вовсе не об его удобстве, а о сохранности своих отчётов.<br/>
Затем она с преувеличенным непониманием похлопала ресницами.<br/>
Курякин пришел на помощь:<br/>
— Ты мог бы, пока меня не будет, поучить её стрелять?<br/>
— Глазами? — не растерялся Соло.<br/>
Илья послал ему тяжёлый взгляд.<br/>
— Мог бы, — легко согласился Наполеон. — Когда?<br/>
— Завтра утром я стреляю с Ильёй, — ответила Габи. — А после — в любое удобное тебе и мне время.<br/>
— Замётано, — кивнул Соло.<br/>
В дверь вежливо постучали, Илья против воли напрягся, Габи обернулась, Наполеон заинтригованно вскинул брови<br/>
Дверь открылась, явив им Уэйверли.<br/>
— Как чувствовал, — печально выдохнул Соло.</p><p>***</p><p>Они сидели с Наполеоном на берегу Темзы вдвоём под одним зонтом. Дождь начался внезапно, стоило им достать купленный по пути ужин — традиционный фиш-энд-чипс. Соло настаивал на ресторане, но сдался желанию Ильи побыть в тихом и уединённом месте. Вокруг не было ни души, исключая далёких людей на проплывающих мимо катерах.<br/>
Илья держал зонт, таская из бумажного пакета пересоленные картофельные ломтики. Страдающий по ресторану Наполеон не жаловался — Курякин знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть уверенным, что на самом деле его всё устраивает. Соло бесспорно любил внимание и роскошь, но мог спокойно обходиться и малым.<br/>
— Стоило догадаться, что ради одного визита на выставку мне бы не выдали такую легенду, — задумчиво высказался Илья.<br/>
Они взялись за один кусочек картошки одновременно, и он уступил его Наполеону.<br/>
— Стоило догадаться, что визиты на выставку не входят в список дядиных заданий, — парировал Соло.<br/>
Заданием Ильи было раскрутить ниточку к учёному и с его помощью, добровольной или нет, выйти на «Улей». Для этого могло понадобиться много времени, и роль писателя в творческом отпуске была во многих смыслах удобной. Возможно, на последних этапах он мог рассчитывать на Наполеона с оперативной группой. Всё зависело от того, насколько серьёзной окажется зацепка.<br/>
— Давно мы не работали поодиночке, — вдруг сказал Илья.<br/>
Ковбой повернулся к нему с улыбкой и долго смотрел, деликатно вытирая пальцы салфеткой.<br/>
— Ну что? — резковато спросил Курякин, не выдержав.<br/>
— Возможно, мне тоже будет тебя не хватать.<br/>
Илья имел в виду совсем не это, о чём собирался сказать прямо и без обиняков, но приоткрыл рот и вдруг совершенно ясно осознал, что соврёт. Поджав губы, он нахмурился ещё сильнее и крепче сжал ручку зонта.<br/>
Соло был… сложный. Его меткие и правильные слова вызывали в Илье бурю двойственных чувств; Илья так долго от них избавлялся — вообще от любых чувств, они здорово мешали делу, — а Наполеон вызывал их снова и снова. Илья никогда не был безэмоциональным, однако чётко разграничивал свою жизнь и свою работу. Практически всё, что происходило за пределами их с матерью будней в Москве, было работой. И Соло тоже. Но с ним границы Ильи не работали. Или работали не всегда.<br/>
Возможно, это означало, что сложным был как раз не он, а сам Илья.<br/>
Наполеон неожиданно опустил ладонь на его бедро. Курякин невольно отпрянул, но до него тут же дошло, что это была попытка остановить его нервно подрагивавшую ногу.<br/>
Илья замер, выдохнув, облокотился о спинку скамейки и прикрыл глаза.<br/>
— Я буду тебе звонить, — сообщил ему Ковбой, убирая руку. Курякину захотелось вернуть её обратно, сказать этим жестом, что всё в порядке и он не против прикосновений. Но, разумеется, он ничего не сделал, а чуткий Соло не полез ещё раз.<br/>
— В качестве оставшегося в Нью-Йорке… партнёра мистера Лорда — продолжил он, улыбаясь.<br/>
«Партнёр» резануло слух, и всё-таки Илья не знал определения лучше. Он вообще не знал, как это называлось у двух мужчин, чтобы обойтись при этом без оскорбления, иронии или презрения — наверное, такого слова не существовало в том английском и американском английском, который он столь прилежно выучил. В русском не существовало точно.<br/>
— Вот ещё выдумал, — в конце концов проворчал Илья.<br/>
— Тебе всё равно придётся отчитываться о ходе задания. Так почему бы не через меня? — не отставал Наполеон.<br/>
Илья взял из пакета кусочек рыбы и пожал плечами, не возражая.<br/>
Дождь закончился, и он убрал зонт, аккуратно поставив его рядом ручкой вверх. Фонари отражались в лужах, создавая в манере импрессионистов ещё один перевернутый магический город.<br/>
— Правильно говорят про Лондон, — философски заключил Соло, — не нравится погода — просто подожди минуту.<br/>
Усмехнувшись, Илья закурил.</p><p>***</p><p>На стрельбище было безлюдно. Холодный неяркий свет, сдержанно серые стены и выразительная геометрия помещения помогали сосредоточиться на чёрно-белых мишенях. Ими можно было управлять с помощью небольшой панели тумблеров: приблизить, отдалить или заставить двигаться в нескольких траекториях, меняться и исчезать с различной частотой и скоростью. Пока Илья ждал Теллер, по привычке придя заранее, он попробовал все режимы. Экран панели выдал ему одобрительный зелёный свет в качестве оценки «отлично».<br/>
Габи пришла вовремя; для начала он попросил её показать всё, чему она уже научилась.<br/>
Как и Илья до этого, она стреляла из браунинга.<br/>
— Статичные мишени мне даются легко, — сказала она, получив «удовлетворительно» и попав в десять мишеней из пятнадцати. Чтобы поговорить, им обоим пришлось снять наушники. — Но движущиеся!<br/>
— В реальной жизни цель почти не бывает статичной, — Илья перезарядил магазин её пистолета. — Ты должна быть к этому готова. Цель не будет стоять и ждать пули, поэтому твоя задача — не просто меткость, но и скорость. Хотя начинать всегда стоит с первого.<br/>
— Да уж, — повела бровью Габи. — Не думаю, что есть смысл стрелять быстро, но мимо. Покажи, как надо.<br/>
Илья проследил, чтобы она надела наушники, надел свои, взял пистолет и ввёл на панели ту же самую программу.<br/>
Его результат был пятнадцать из пятнадцати.<br/>
— Впечатляет, — присвистнула Габи. Замерев, она присмотрелась к пистолету в его руке. Нахмурилась и обошла Илью полукругом.<br/>
— Постой… Ты же правша.<br/>
Пистолет был в левой.<br/>
— Внимательная, — улыбнулся Курякин.<br/>
Теллер, хмыкнув, забрала у него браунинг и перезарядила его сама.<br/>
— Да что с вами не так? С тобой и Соло, — риторически спросила она, вернув наушники на голову.<br/>
— Всё, — честно ответил Илья, хотя и знал, что она уже не слышит. Отработка нескольких программ заняла два с половиной часа, а после Габи попросила перерыв. Они убрали оружие (пистолет отдельно, патроны отдельно), и достала свёрток с сэндвичами. Илья вынул из кармана две конфеты в голубой обёртке.<br/>
Обе он отдал Габи.<br/>
— Что это? — Теллер разглядывала изображённого на фантике белого медведя.<br/>
— А на что похоже? — пошутил Курякин.<br/>
Она нахмурилась было, но тут же улыбнулась. В этом была, пожалуй, вся Габи: пытаясь казаться строгой, почти стальной, она могла обрадоваться незначительной мелочи.<br/>
— Попробую, — она потянулась за термосом. — <em>Spa-sibo</em>.<br/>
— <em>Na zdorovye</em>, — тепло отозвался Илья.<br/>
Он вдруг подумал, приходилось ли ей убивать. Одно дело было искусно попадать по мишеням, другое — когда мишенями выступали люди. Но Габи, словно почувствовав что-то, снова искренне ему улыбнулась, на какой-то момент показав ту девочку, которую он никогда не знал.<br/>
— О, — удивилась Габи, откусив от конфеты треть. — Вкусно.<br/>
Илья кивнул, как будто по-другому быть не могло.<br/>
— Давай ещё парочку программ, — Габи прожевала конфету, поднялась и изобразила готовность. — Пока ты не сбежал в тренажёрку.<br/>
— Всегда готов, — поднялся за ней Илья.<br/>
Она снова достала пистолет, но неожиданно остановилась, зажав в руках коробку с патронами.<br/>
— Насчёт твоей миссии в Париже, — начала Габи, не поднимая глаз. — Как думаешь, насколько там всё серьёзно?<br/>
— Мы никогда не знаем наверняка, — улыбнулся Курякин.<br/>
— Да, но ты же можешь предполагать?<br/>
Габи была цепкой. Илья хотел бы её успокоить, но ведь, пожалуй, именно на этом они и разошлись: Теллер меньше всего нуждалась в его опеке. А у него с ней по-другому не получалось.<br/>
— У нас всего лишь одна сомнительная наводка, — пожал плечами Курякин. — Она может оказаться пустышкой. А может и ловушкой.<br/>
Габи бросила на него быстрый взгляд.<br/>
— Дядя не идеал, — продолжил Илья, заставив себя звучать нейтрально, а не успокаивающе, — но он бы не отправил меня в одиночку, если бы видел в этом деле какую-то чрезвычайную опасность.<br/>
— Я тоже так подумала, — нехотя согласилась Габи. — Раз Соло остаётся здесь, то всё не так уж плохо.<br/>
Илья склонил голову набок, пряча улыбку.<br/>
— Вы хорошо с ним сработались, — заметила она.<br/>
— Слышу в твоём голосе удивление.<br/>
— Это и правда удивительно.<br/>
Габи положила патроны на стойку и принялась собирать пистолет; Илья не мешал ей, стоя чуть позади. Он и сам не знал, что сделало их тандем с Ковбоем таким слаженным. В работе они сошлись легко и интуитивно — да, Соло бывал невыносимым в своём сибаритстве и высокомерии, но в деле, на заданиях, он мыслил так же, как и Илья. Как его продолжение.<br/>
Илья посмотрел на пистолет — продолжение своей руки.<br/>
— Должно быть, он расстроился, — хмыкнула Теллер. — Как же, в Париж — и без него. С его-то тягой ко всему красивому.<br/>
— Красивое он находит и без Парижа, — заверил её Илья.<br/>
Она обернулась к нему и одарила долгим, немного насмешливым взглядом, которого Курякин не понял. На всякий случай он даже вытер уголок рта, подумав, что там остался шоколад.<br/>
— Да, — Габи отвернулась к мишеням. — Точно. В этом он преуспел.</p><p>***</p><p>Номер Наполеона, просторный, оформленный в сине-золотых тонах, выдавал присутствие Соло на каждом шагу: от пиджака на спинке стула до музейных проспектов на тумбе. Кровать была застелена и чуть примята, как будто хозяин любил поваляться поверх покрывала, на дверце шкафа висел шлафрок в восточном стиле. На столе стояла чашка остывшего кофе, оставившая круги на статье о битве за космос в лежащей рядом газете.<br/>
Соло вышел к Илье в жилете поверх рубашки, но ещё без укладки — кудри небрежно лежали на лбу. Час был ранний, для Наполеона в особенности — едва пробило семь. Самолёт у Ильи-Джеймса был в полдень.<br/>
Курякин, успевший и на пробежку, и собраться, и заявиться к Соло в отель, смотрел на сонного Наполеона почти сочувственно. Тому на ночь глядя перепала кипа отчётов, поэтому уснул он, очевидно, незадолго до того, как проснулся.<br/>
Переезжать в штаб он не спешил — держался излюбленной легенды Джека Девони, прибывшего изучать непокорённые аукционы Лондона.<br/>
— Как колено? — спросил Илья, заметив, что Ковбой немного прихрамывает. Накануне они немного перестарались с борьбой: Наполеон снова проиграл несколько раз кряду и, вдобавок, весьма неудачно упал. Несмотря на это, они провели в зале почти весь день и расстались, вполне довольные собой и друг другом.<br/>
— До свадьбы заживёт, — отшутился Соло. — У тебя новая стрижка?<br/>
Илья неловко провёл ладонью по волосам. Под загоревшимся взглядом Наполеона он почувствовал себя неуютно.<br/>
— И костюм, — продолжал Ковбой. — И печатка на мизинце! Я рад, что ты берёшь пример с лучших.<br/>
Илья оглядел себя и развёл руками.<br/>
— Noblesse oblige [6], — сказал он по-французски.<br/>
Соло подошёл ближе, задумчиво нахмурился, потёр подбородок и склонил голову набок. Илья знал его уже достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что он хочет к чему-то придраться.<br/>
— Галстук, — они сказали это хором, и Илья не сдержал улыбки. Ну, разумеется; этот галстук сюда не подходил.<br/>
— Подожди минутку, — попросил Ковбой и отошёл к гардеробу. Курякин, поняв, что это затянется, облокотился спиной о косяк. Его чемодан стоял у порога, намекая на близость отъезда, и Илья бросил беглый взгляд на запястье, сверяясь со временем.<br/>
Соло достал из шкафа пару галстуков, которые Курякин, не в обиду напарнику, не надел бы никогда в жизни. Но вот мистеру Лорду, пожалуй, они были в самый раз — один насыщенного цвета Ива Кляйна, второй голубой.<br/>
Приложив к Илье оба по очереди, Наполеон остановился на первом. Затем, как ни в чём не бывало, снял с Курякина его купленный по случаю бордовый галстук и заменил своим.<br/>
— Доволен? — усмехнулся Илья, наблюдая сверху вниз за ловкими пальцами, завязывающими узел. Он не сопротивлялся — во-первых, кое-как научился доверять вкусу Соло, во-вторых, не хотел прощаться на конфликтной ноте.<br/>
— Вполне, — заключил Ковбой, заколов галстук снятым с себя зажимом. — Теперь я вижу, что ты абсолютное оружие не только для женской половины Франции.<br/>
Курякин закатил глаза. Наполеон убрал руки за спину и разглядывал Илью так, будто на его месте стоял один из шедевров Родена.<br/>
— Что? — спросил Курякин, хмурясь.<br/>
— Ничего. Любуюсь, — расплылся в улыбке Соло. — Ты ведь красивый, Угроза.<br/>
— Обычный, — убеждённо возразил Илья.<br/>
— Отнюдь.<br/>
— И что ты во мне нашёл?<br/>
Ему не нужен был ответ, но Соло всё равно задумался: отвёл взгляд, протянул длинное «хм-м» и качнулся с пятки на носок и обратно.<br/>
— Скажу так, — в конце концов выдал он, — среди всех прекрасных и поэтических, но невыносимо одинаковых полотен академистов, ты, Курякин, нарисован Пикассо.<br/>
Илья ощутил, как от серо-синих глаз Наполеона у него по коже бегут мурашки.<br/>
— Едва ли это лестно, — подколол он Ковбоя, чтобы скрыть нахлынувшее смятение. — Попробуй ещё раз и попроще.<br/>
Мужчины не делали таких комплиментов другим мужчинам, о чём Соло любил забывать. У него это получалось так легко и просто, так метко — подбирать слова.<br/>
— Дай-ка подумать, — Наполеон театрально наморщил лоб, словно не понял намёка.<br/>
Илья, улыбаясь, наклонился ниже, чтобы не упустить ни малейшего выражения его подвижного лица.<br/>
— Это как с оттенками красного, — продолжил Соло, глядя на его губы, но не спеша потянуться навстречу, — есть алый, гранатовый и карминовый, а ты — адрианопольский.<br/>
Илья, не имея ни малейшего понятия об этом трудно выговариваемом красном, качнулся вперед и зажал поцелуем Наполеонов смеющийся рот. Все лишние мысли начисто вымело из головы.<br/>
— Адрианопольская Угроза, — пробормотал Соло Курякину прямо в губы, и обнял в ответ — тот всё никак не мог пристроить на нём руки, выбирая между плечами и талией, — крепко придержал за поясницу, скользнул второй ладонью на щёку и огладил кончиком пальца галочку шрама. Илью заполнило странное, светлое, невообразимо хорошее чувство.<br/>
Адрианопольская, чёрт возьми, Угроза.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] «Безумцы» — от английского «Mad Men», образовавшегося в результате сокращения «Madison (avenue) ad men», что буквально переводится как «рекламщики с Мэдисон-авеню».</p><p>[2] Энди Уорхол — известный американский художник, идол художественного поп-арт движения. Его работа с постера Габи: https://y-concept.ru/media/wysiwyg/wrhl/warhall7.png.</p><p>[3] Название газеты в оригинале пишется как «The Times», поэтому используется аббревиатура «ТТ», а не «Т».</p><p>[4] Упоминание А. Г. Стаханова тесно связано с понятием «Стахановского движения» — т.е. с работниками СССР, многократно превышающими производственные нормы.</p><p>[5] Жан Жене — писатель, по заметкам которого издательством Ad Marginem была выпущена книга «Мастерская Альберто Джакометти». Материалы этой книги были широко использованы в фанфике и послужили основой для описания Джакометти: его характера, внешности и образа жизни. Ссылка на книгу: https://admarginem.ru/product/masterskaya-alberto-dzhakometti/.</p><p>[6] Noblesse oblige — (фр.) «положение обязывает».</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Париж</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Сентябрь 1964-го</i>
</p><p>Потерянные, печальные и одинокие, рассеянные по белым залам скульптуры казались пришельцами с далёкой планеты, где жизнь давно умерла. Они и сами будто бы умерли, о чём ещё не знали — а может, и знали, но им было всё равно, потому что это нисколько бы не изменило их вынужденного существования. Тощие, вытянутые, непропорциональные фигуры возникали то тут, то там, от маленьких, величиной с половину спички, до двухметровых. Здесь были и бюсты с нечитаемыми лицами, и торсы, и конечности — вместе и по отдельности, все неизменно серые и чёрные. В атмосфере выставки царила глубокая, надрывная и беспредметная тоска.<br/>Илья никогда не видел ничего подобного.<br/>Наполеон показывал ему Мунка, Франца Марка и Шиле, но столько бессильного отчаяния он увидел только у Джакометти.<br/>Однако оно не помешало ему сосредоточиться на деле: Илья обошёл выставку и сфотографировал почти каждую статую, чтобы после проанализировать снимки; он до сих пор не знал, что именно ищет, кроме фигур со снимка из «Таймс».<br/>Одной из них не было.<br/>Он обошёл выставку несколько раз, сверил каждый экспонат с купленой на входе брошюрой, сомнений не было: скульптура исчезла — угол стоял пустой. Людей на выставке было немного — все ходили медленно, как сомнамбулы, затерянные в сталагмитовом лесу, и изредка, едва слышно, обменивались короткими фразами.<br/>Замерев в недоумении и сводя факты вместе, Илья заметил на скамье у стены сгорбленного человека. Всклокоченные седые волосы, видавший виды костюм, папироса в морщинистой руке и лицо, которое он узнал сразу же — это был создатель всех этих странных, безмолвно страдающих скульптур. Джакометти. Если и существовал в мире больший трагизм, чем тот, что демонстрировался на этой выставке, то он жил в глазах скульптора — тёмных и смертельно усталых.<br/>Илья видел, как он мучается со спичками в попытке прикурить, и подойдя, предложил свою зажигалку. Сперва Альберто глубоко, жадно затянулся, сунув конец папиросы в язычок пламени, выдохнул едкий дым и только потом посмотрел на Илью. Курякин встречал в жизни разных людей — известных и нет, и он умел с каждым взять верный тон, делая ровно то, что от него требовалось, чтобы получить от собеседника желаемое. Но взгляд Джакометти обжёг его смесью неприязненного отчуждения и благодарности, словно он приподнял глыбу с этих сутулых плеч, хотя его об этом не просили и не собирались. Илья не поверил своей удаче, однако неожиданно для себя не смог сразу найти, что сказать.<br/>Они смотрели друг на друга, между ними повисло странное молчание, и Илья, помня о «легенде», смущённо улыбнулся. Должно быть, именно так бы поступил мистер Лорд, впервые встретившись со своим кумиром: онемел от восторга.<br/>— Вы очень красивы, — проскрипел Джакометти по-французски. Он, кажется, был очень раздосадован этим фактом, потому что нахмурился, поджав губы, и перевёл взгляд на пустую белую стену перед собой. — Впрочем, как и все.<br/>Илья пытался различить его гризонский акцент из досье, но не услышал ничего подобного.<br/>— Это ведь комплимент? — поинтересовался он с прежней улыбкой и тоже по-французски.<br/>— Если вы так думаете, — безразлично отозвался Альберто. Он затянулся снова и резковато похлопал ладонью возле себя, приглашая сесть.<br/>Илья, обогнув его, сел рядом.<br/>— Вы американец? — спросил Джакометти в лоб, и Курякин опешил.<br/>— Как вы узнали?<br/>Тот задумался, оставив сигарету во рту, и ответил уже по-английски:<br/>— У вас у всех такой важный вид, и столько бриолина на волосах, что в них можно глядеться, как в зеркало.<br/>Илья ощутил себя так, будто его отчитали, но тут Джакометти рассмеялся. Поняв, что это была шутка, Курякин улыбнулся тоже.<br/>— Джеймс Лорд, — протянул он руку, посчитав, что на этой ноте можно и познакомиться.<br/>Джакометти уставился на его ладонь с недоверием, как на что-то инородное, как если бы Илья протянул ему обглоданную кость, и продолжал смотреть, пока сконфуженный Курякин не убрал её. Тогда Джакометти кивнул.<br/>Он был весь в пыли и сигаретном пепле, от него пахло растворителем, слишком длинные брюки были истоптаны сзади. Одна скульптура этого человека могла стоить тысячи долларов, а он выглядел так, словно не наберет и нескольких центов на обед.<br/>— Вам нравится выставка? — поинтересовался Джакометти. Илья был озадачен — не вопросом, но разговором в целом, потому что никак не мог понять ход мыслей в этой седой взъерошенной голове.<br/>— Я не уверен, что сказать «да» будет правильно, — качнул головой Курякин, — и честно. Скорее, у меня от неё стынет кровь.<br/>— Слишком уродливо?<br/>— Слишком откровенно, — поправил Илья. — Вы словно сняли с людей не только одежду, но и кожу, и все, что под ней, оставив голые скелеты. Это пронзительно.<br/>Джакометти затянулся и медленно покивал. Говорить что-то ещё он, похоже, не собирался, поэтому Курякин решил продолжить беседу сам — в том русле, которое было ему на руку.<br/>— Здесь была ещё одна скульптура, — он вынул из кармана каталог и развернул его, указывая на нужную строчку. С таким же успехом он мог бы демонстрировать каталог скамейке: Джакометти даже не взглянул. — Куда она делась?<br/>Альберто скривился и потушил окурок о подошву ботинка, тяжело наклонившись. Зажав обугленный фильтр в пальцах, долго его рассматривал, а затем убрал в карман пиджака.<br/>— Это не скульптура, а конструкция, — бесстрастно поправил он. — Самая красивая здесь, но самая бездарная. Эти журналисты приходили сюда и фотографировали, фотографировали, — Джакометти скривился. — Она очерняла меня, и я забрал её в мастерскую.<br/>— Чтобы исправить?<br/>— Чтобы разбить, — сердито буркнул Альберто. — Но мой брат меня отговорил. Он всё время это делает, и иногда я его слушаю.<br/>Илья задумался над тем, что на это сказать, однако Джакометти вдруг снова его спросил:<br/>— Чем занимаетесь вы, Джеймс? Вы художник?<br/>— О, нет, — улыбнулся Курякин. Ему вдруг подумалось о Наполеоне — о том, как бы тот наслаждался сейчас на его месте, как легко бы вёл разговор и с каким восторгом описывал бы это знакомство ему по телефону. — Я журналист.<br/>По лицу Джакометти невозможно было понять, что он об этом думает.<br/>— И надолго вы в Париже?<br/>— Кто знает, — пожал плечами Илья. — Пока работа не вернёт меня обратно.<br/>Джакометти зашарил по карманам, вынул ещё одну папиросу из пачки и достал спички, но Илья опять дал ему прикурить.<br/>— Вы могли бы мне позировать для портрета, — неожиданно сказал Альберто. — Раз вы здесь. Я снова занимаюсь живописью.<br/>Илья вскинул брови.<br/>— В вашей… мастерской?<br/>— Ну конечно в мастерской, — проворчал Джакометти. — Где же ещё? Соглашайтесь. Это займёт не более двух или трех часов, самое большее — день.<br/>Здравомыслие агента разведки подсказывало ему отказаться, но Илья сомневался, что стиль Джакометти подразумевает портретное сходство. А между тем, это был его золотой билет в мастерскую, к изъятой скульптуре.<br/>Он не колебался:<br/>— С удовольствием, — и, улыбнувшись Джакометти, не без любопытства наблюдал за тем, как тот поморщил нос от произнесённого им слова. Все-таки маэстро определённо что-то имел против радостей жизни.</p><p>***</p><p>Монмартр [7] кипел жизнью. Из кафе напротив долетал соблазнительный аромат свежей выпечки, на балконе наискосок через улицу целовалась пара, на второй этаж снятой Джеймсом Лордом квартиры доносились обрывки разговоров; он сам, зажав дымящуюся сигарету в углу рта, держал телефон и ждал звонка.<br/>Тот раздался чётко в одиннадцать пятнадцать.<br/>— Здравствуйте, а можно Тео? — вежливо поинтересовались на том конце голосом Наполеона Соло.<br/>— Вы ошиблись номером, — спокойно ответил Илья, и через секунду услышал щелчок.<br/>Это был код; их переключили на закрытый канал. Каждый звонок кодировался новым именем, перед отъездом Курякин выучил их все.<br/>Слышать Наполеона было приятно. Илья не скучал по нему, это было другое, навеянное Парижем: он много гулял, заходил в лавки и ресторанчики, наблюдал за жизнью богемного Монмартра и думал о Наполеоне; о том, что бы тот рассказал об улице Ипполита Мендрона [8], об этом автомобиле, о той картине, о том музыканте, который сыграл бы им за ужином любую песню всего лишь за бокал вина. Он думал, что мог бы оказаться здесь с Наполеоном при других обстоятельствах, а также о том, что мог никогда не оказаться здесь вообще. Отчитываясь Олегу в Москву о поездке в Париж, он чувствовал холодность брошенного ему в ответ «ладно». Поводок, на котором его держали, становился всё длиннее и длиннее, он видел всё больше стран, и ни в одной не жили так, как дома, где не было достатка, позволившего бы свободно посещать все эти магазины и рестораны. И кто, спрашивается, победил в войне? Илья безоговорочно был предан Союзу и верил лозунгам о лучшем будущем, но тень сомнений всё чаще ложилась на его убеждения. Он тоже строил это будущее, но уже не был так уверен в том, что оно светлое.<br/>— Привет, Джим, — бодро поздоровался с ним Соло. Их вряд ли прослушивали, но они всё равно предпочитали шифроваться. — Кажется, твой вылет всё-таки переносится?<br/>— Привет. Да, — Илья вышел на балкон, потянув за собой провод, сел за стол и подвинул к себе пепельницу. — Сегодня я снова иду к Джакометти.<br/>— Он показал тебе изъятую с выставки скульптуру?<br/>— Ещё нет. Вчера она была у его брата, Диего, и мы не стали туда заходить в его отсутствие. Они живут там же, где работают.<br/>— И как тебе мастерская?<br/>Илья задумался. Она производила ещё более удручающее впечатление, чем выставка, и походила больше на пещеру, чем на помещение в жилом доме; всё было серым, грязным и пыльным, всюду стояли скульптуры, большею частью незаконченные, и каждый шаг приходилось делать крайне осмотрительно, чтобы не наступить на гипс, проволоку или крохотную фигурку. По обшарпанным стенам вились сделанные углем рисунки, жутковатые, мрачные. У самого входа в рамке висел отпечаток красной помады — единственный след цвета, оставленный прямо на штукатурке.<br/>— Как будто побывал в голове у сумасшедшего, — усмехнулся Илья. — Но мне понравилась. Его мастерская не могла бы выглядеть иначе. Сперва он и сам показался мне безумцем, и всё же нет, он просто эксцентричный гений.<br/>— Творческий отпуск идёт на пользу твоим взглядам на искусство, — подметил Соло. — Дядя, к слову, целиком одобрил твоё согласие на портрет.<br/>— А мне вот кажется, что я только впустую трачу время.<br/>— Нисколько, — возразил Наполеон. — Ты в колыбели авангарда, Джим, лови момент.<br/>— Предлагаешь мне гулять по галереям, пока вы там по уши в работе? — угрюмо уточнил Курякин.<br/>— Да, — легко ответил Соло. — Но лучше начни с плафона Шагала в Гарнье, его вот-вот откроют. Возможно, если ты будешь порасторопнее, сможешь пройти на закрытый показ.<br/>Илья затянулся сигаретой, набираясь терпения. Погода была замечательной, идея Соло — соблазнительной, но он не забывал, что приехал сюда за другим. При лучшем раскладе он мог бы уже возвратиться в Лондон. Или выслеживать агентов «Улья».<br/>— Ты не умеешь отдыхать, — упрекнул его Наполеон в ответ на молчание. — Мы обратились к нескольким дополнительным источникам, поэтому, возможно, дело пойдёт быстрее.<br/>— Лучше бы ты обратился к своим, — намекнул Илья на Коллекционера.<br/>— Я в процессе.<br/>Вздохнув, Илья потушил сигарету, подумывая об ещё одной.<br/>— Во сколько ты будешь у Джакометти? — поинтересовался Наполеон.<br/>— В два тридцать.<br/>— Позвони мне от него, пожалуйста. Две-три минуты, не больше.<br/>Курякин понял, что он хочет запеленговать линию и, по возможности, начать слушать её через французских связных. Если наводка в самом деле указывала на скульптуру, недавно изъятую с выставки, то ею могли заинтересоваться.<br/>— Договорились.<br/>— Не скучай, Джим, — буднично бросил Соло.<br/>— До связи.<br/>Илья положил трубку, задумчиво уставился в пепельницу и снова закурил.</p><p>***</p><p>Позировать Джакометти было утомительно. Не из-за многочасового неподвижного сидения на неудобном плетёном стуле, а из-за самого художника: он постоянно отвлекался, ругался: на холст, на Илью и его черты лица, на самого себя, — и перед одним-единственным штрихом мог несколько минут смотреть в одну точку с занесённой кистью. Его бросало из крайности в крайность, он был то восторжен (когда нашёл на подоконнике толстый слой пыли, на которой можно было рисовать пальцем), то в абсолютном отчаянии (когда у него не получилось прорисовать линию носа Ильи с абсолютным совершенством). Илья старался быть вежливым и подбадривать его, но это было непросто. Несколько раз заходил Диего, оплот спокойствия и доброжелательности в этом чёрно-белом хаосе, и Аннет, жена Альберто, с которой Илья познакомился ещё в галерее.<br/>— Надо рисовать в точности так, как ты видишь, — обречённо сказал полускрытый холстом Джакометти, когда очередной его приступ вдохновения подошёл к концу. Он высунулся, чтобы ещё раз посмотреть на Джеймса, печально опустил взгляд и бросил кисти. — И при этом рисовать картину.<br/>— Возможно, проблема во мне, а не в вас, — попробовал утешить его Илья, как это наверняка сделал бы мистер Лорд. — Вы видите не того, кем я являюсь. Или я не являюсь тем, кого вы видите.<br/>Маэстро поднял голову и смотрел на него не меньше минуты. Кого же он видел на самом деле — журналиста из Нью-Йорка или агента Курякина? Илья не боялся, что тот его раскусит, это было исключено — по крайней мере, на основании одних лишь сеансов позирования. Но его поражала даже самая крошечная вероятность того, что художник, перенося его черты на холст, снимал с него маскировку и обнажал этим противоречащую образу сущность.<br/>— Возможно, — в конце концов согласился Джакометти.<br/>Пользуясь тем, что мастер вышел перекурить во двор, Илья рассмотрел портрет [9]. С него взирал угловатый, непропорциональный человек, испещрённый чёрными, белыми и серыми мазками. Он словно впивался взглядом в нутро, цепко и пронзительно, и впечатление производил… отталкивающее. В нём была сила, экспрессивно вырывающаяся через контуры тела, неудержимая и отчаянная; она как бы говорила: это невыносимо, быть запертой здесь, но кисть не может освободить меня.<br/>Курякин не мог отвести глаз. Мысль о том, что кто-то видит его таким, не была приятной, но он поразился — невзирая на уродство, портрет был красив.<br/>Уговорить Джакометти показать «конструкцию» оказалось куда сложнее. Альберто продолжал обвинять себя в бездарности и снова порывался разбить злосчастную статую, потому что она не заслуживала быть увиденной кем-то ещё. Курякин даже подумывал пробраться в мастерскую под покровом ночи, но тогда он не смог бы сделать необходимые фотографии. Он хотел снять скульптуру на чувствительную к радиации плёнку — сомнительно, что в творении Джакометти скрывался какой-нибудь урановый стержень, и всё-таки он должен был проверить и этот вариант тоже. Вдобавок, проберись Илья сюда ночью, то ни за что бы её не нашёл — тут были десятки почти таких же или похожих на неё, и это только в самой мастерской, не считая склада и кабинета Диего.<br/>Джакометти сдался, хоть и не сразу, и, поднявшись с места, вытащил из-под лестницы полуметровое и объёмное нечто, завёрнутое в грязную ткань.<br/>— Не замарайтесь, — сказал он грубовато, и было неясно, о чём он — о пыли на ткани или о фигуре под ней. Курякин с благоговением Джеймса Лорда принял скульптуру, будто младенца, аккуратно размотал тряпку и вынул тонкую фигурку. Это была она, скульптура со страницы «Таймс» — тощий человек стоял на платформе, к которой были приделаны колёса. Его стопы будто врастали в платформу, отчего колёса казались естественным продолжением тела. В отличие от многих других, эта работа Джакометти была отлита из бронзы, и да — если бы она продолжала стоять в галерее, то, несомненно, не осталась бы незамеченной.<br/>Альберто наблюдал за ним пристально, как хищная птица. Илья поставил скульптуру на стул, где недавно сидел, позируя, и встал напротив, не отводя от неё глаз. Что же пытался с ее помощью сообщить анонимный учёный?<br/>— Ну? — не выдержал Джакометти. — Как?<br/>Илья помолчал. Если забыть о деле, скульптура ему понравилась: несмотря на статичность, она создавала ощущение движения и хрупкого, усилием поддерживаемого баланса. В буклете она называлась «Колесницей» [10]. А между тем фигура на колёсах была и в упряжке, и возницей одновременно.<br/>— Вам стоит вернуть её в галерею, — наконец заявил он убеждённо. — Её должны видеть.<br/>Встав рядом с Ильёй — он был едва выше его плеча, — Джакометти сложил руки на груди.<br/>— Вы правда так считаете?<br/>— Правда.<br/>Маэстро нахмурился и хмыкнул.<br/>Чуть погодя Илья осторожно попросил разрешения вынести её, чтобы сфотографировать, и Альберто прикинулся, что ему всё равно, но актёр из него был бездарный. Джакометти наблюдал за процессом съёмки из грязного окна, делая вид, что переставляет бюсты и что-то ищет.<br/>Так же бездарно он сыграл, когда Диего принёс выручку из галереи. Альберто с лихой небрежностью швырнул пачку денег под кровать, а после шутливых упрёков Ильи стал искать более подходящее место — за потолочной балкой, под новым бюстом, в урне и даже под ковриком, брошенным у порога.<br/>Илья говорил с Наполеоном по телефону из мастерской, когда Джакометти радостно сообщил, что спрятал деньги в туалете.<br/>— Я сегодня займусь фотографиями, — продолжил Курякин в трубку, как только проводил Альберто смеющимся, но всё же несколько сочувствующим взглядом. — Отправлю утренней почтой.<br/>Это означало, что снимки будут в штабе уже к вечеру: он передаст их через связного, летающего из Парижа в Лондон и обратно раз в три дня одними и теми же рейсами.<br/>— Надеюсь на панорамы Монмартра, — отозвался Наполеон. — Расскажешь ещё что-нибудь?<br/>Курякин понял, что Ковбою, засевшему сейчас в техническом отделе, требуется немного времени, чтобы засечь линию, как он и планировал.<br/> — В обед я познакомился с Пьером Матиссом [11], — поделился он. — Мы почти уже выпили с ним кофе.<br/>— Если вдруг всё-таки выпьете, будь добр, возьми его телефон в Нью-Йорке.<br/>— Не думаю, что мы окажемся достаточно близки для подобных просьб, — чопорно ответил Илья, однако в трубке начались помехи, и пришлось немного отставить её от уха. — Алло?<br/>— Да, — чуть громче отозвался Соло. — Я тебя слышу, говори дальше.<br/>Илья вздохнул. Он не был силён в отвлечённой и бессмысленной болтовне.<br/>— Почти все люди, которых я здесь встретил, были очень добры ко мне. Это сбивает с толку.<br/>— Ты никогда не думал, Джим, что это работает в обе стороны? Если ты улыбаешься кому-то — тебе, вероятно, улыбнутся в ответ.<br/>— Или сочтут, что ты идиот.<br/>Он вообразил выражение лица Наполеона и беззвучно усмехнулся: тот сейчас наверняка поставил брови «домиком» в олицетворении фразы «ты безнадёжен».<br/>— Не будь таким унылым, — фыркнул Ковбой. — Если тебе там настолько тягостно, навести статую Свободы.<br/>— Может быть, — хмуро обронил Илья.<br/>— Но на твоём месте, — не унимался Соло, — я бы посетил «Мулен Руж». Где как не в кабаре избавляться от экзистенциальных ужасов Альберто Джакометти? Ты знаешь, они теперь дают представления, где танцовщицы выступают в гигантском аквариуме, переодетые в русалок [12]. А иногда…<br/>— Ты не на моём месте, — оборвал его Илья.<br/>— Увы. Тогда пройди хотя бы мимо и полюбуйся на плакаты Тулуз-Лотрека [13]!<br/>— Мне не нравится тамошняя публика.<br/>— Ты про соседство с площадью Пигаль [14]?<br/>— Преимущественно.<br/>— Из тебя никогда не получится бонвиван, — вздохнул Наполеон трагично.<br/><i>«Glaza videli, chto brali»</i>, подумал Илья, но вслух сказал, конечно, другое:<br/>— Порода не та.<br/>Они помолчали, слушая стрекотание, дребезжание и щелчки на линии.<br/>— Ладно, Джим, — прорвался через помехи Соло, — мне нужно идти. До завтра, и будь осторожнее с вином за ужином.<br/>— Ты тоже, — шум резко исчез.<br/>Наполеон положил трубку.<br/>Джакометти постучал ему в окно, предлагая вернуться обратно, и Илья с чуть виноватой улыбкой поспешил, пока у мастера снова не пропало вдохновение.</p><p>***</p><p>— Здравствуйте, а можно Клода?<br/>— Вы ошиблись номером.<br/>Курякин едва успел вернуться домой к звонку. Плёнки, проявленные им в ванной, были переданы в Лондон, он позавтракал в кафе и сделал круг по Монмартру, снова и снова возвращаясь мыслями к «Колеснице», пытаясь найти разгадку. Со скульптурой всё было в порядке, никакой радиации она не излучала. Илья даже подумывал подключить к делу парижские каналы КГБ, но решил приберечь их на крайний случай. Уэйверли предпочитал использовать собственные инструменты, чтобы сохранять политический нейтралитет.<br/>— Новостей у меня нет, — сообщил Наполеон. — Ты отправил почту?<br/>— Отправил. Там ничего особенного.<br/>Он чиркнул зажигалкой и закурил, пытаясь представить напарника: возможно, тот сейчас вальяжно развалился в кресле в своём синем костюме-тройке, солидный и полный внутреннего достоинства, а может, усталый и промокший, накручивал на палец телефонный провод, мечтая поскорее выпить бренди и вернуться в постель. Шпион — он и в ЦРУ шпион, по интонациям Наполеона Соло ничего нельзя было понять.<br/>— Жаль это слышать, но время ещё есть. Как твой портрет?<br/>— Трудно идёт, — признался Илья. — Джакометти то и дело твердит, что никогда не сможет его закончить. Речь шла о двух часах, максимум дне, а сегодня уже будет третий.<br/>— А он не промах, — оценил Соло. — Если бы у меня был такой натурщик, я бы тоже рисовал по линии в час.<br/>— Не говори ерунды, — сказал Илья, раздражаясь. — И… По правде говоря, мне даже нравится с ним разговаривать, пока он не начинает метаться по мастерской, кричать на холст, ломать мольберты или что-нибудь в этом духе.<br/>Курякин впервые подумал, что может застрять здесь надолго, пока в агентстве ищут другие зацепки, и что единственным оправданием пребывания в Париже останется чёртов портрет.<br/>— Давно надо было отправить тебя в Париж на перевоспитание, — Наполеон словно прочитал его мысли.<br/>— С этим не выгорит, — отрезал Илья. — Не на того напал.<br/>— Звучит как вызов.<br/>— Это он и есть.<br/>Наполеон, наверное, улыбался. Возможно, одним только взглядом, отчего рыжая крапинка в его левом глазу сделалась озорной, а может, и уголками губ — красиво и иронично, а может издевательски — так, что эту улыбку захотелось бы сбить с лица хорошей затрещиной. Или сцеловать. А может, Соло не отдал бы ему инициативу и полез сам, запуская руки под пиджак — ловкие, наглые, вездесущие руки вора.<br/>Илья глубоко затянулся.<br/>— Я позвоню завтра, — пообещал Наполеон. — Должен снова внеурочно спасти мир.<br/>— Без тебя он не справится, — подыграл Илья. — Поспеши.<br/>— Пока, Джим.<br/>Посидев ещё немного на балконе, Курякин принял душ, надел костюм и отправился пешком до мастерской. Он находил особое удовольствие в прогулках; в Париже ему абсолютно не хотелось пользоваться транспортом, будь то метро или велосипед. Илье нравились выставленные на тротуар столики кафе, одежда встречных женщин, уличные музыканты, кованые фонари и маркизы на окнах; запах кофе и вкус багета. Ему нравилась и его квартира с тонущим в зелени балконом, похожим больше на маленькую террасу, комната с обоями в цветы и просторная ванна на медных гнутых ножках. Ему нравилась даже мастерская Джакометти, но Парижу — прибежищу романтиков и гениев, — он был такой же чужой, как ему самому — имя Джеймса Лорда. Даже враждебный Нью-Йорк, ни с кем не ночующий дважды, был Илье пусть и немногим, но ближе. Париж подходил Наполеону, и Курякин опять подумал о том, что лучше бы здесь оказался именно он — заскучавший по отпуску, любящий искусство, беседы с интеллектуалами и вечеринки.<br/>Придя к Джакометти и устроившись всё на том же плетёном стуле, Илья ощутил странное соответствие своего настроения и окружающей обстановки. Они с художником оба смотрели на один и тот же холст, на его лицевую и обратную сторону, но Курякину казалось, что видят они примерно одно и то же: пустой прямоугольник.<br/>Бронзовая статуя на колёсах стояла в углу, забытая. На ней висела кофта Аннет.</p><p>***</p><p>Игра с отложенным перелётом стала забавной, но безуспешной попыткой заставить Джакометти закончить портрет побыстрее. Илья успел посетить Лувр и музей Родена, о чём пытался рассказать мастеру во время сеансов, однако Альберто был не в настроении слушать. Он много ругался, стенал о том, что бездарен, швырял кисти и бесконечно курил. Пропала Каролина, его любимая муза — ночная бабочка из борделя «Сфинкс», и Джакометти перешёл из своей бесконечно серой жизненной полосы в угольно-чёрную.<br/>На этот раз Наполеон попросил к телефону Антонио.<br/>— Только представь, — без приветствия начал Илья, наливая себе пятьдесят граммов виски, — вчера его брат Диего на чистом глазу заявил мне, что я мог бы стать шпионом.<br/>— Интересно, что ты на это сказал, — смеялся голос Наполеона в трубке.<br/>— Что я и есть шпион, — невозмутимо ответил Курякин. — Он не поверил.<br/>— Как сильно стрижка меняет людей.<br/>Илья усмехнулся, закрыл бутылку и обнял стакан ладонью.<br/>— Я скоро приеду, — сообщил Соло как бы между прочим. Илья, поднёсший было виски ко рту, поставил его на стол.<br/>— Что ты сказал?<br/>— У нас возникли некоторые проблемы, и я вылечу в Париж завтра утром.<br/>Телефонная линия была закрытая, и всё же Курякин не мог расспросить Ковбоя напрямую: всегда оставался шанс, что их слушают.<br/>— У меня будет задание? — спросил он, и его пальцы невольно начали отбивать по столешнице рваный ритм. — По этому случаю.<br/>— Да, — с готовностью отозвался Соло. — Встретить меня в аэропорту в десять тридцать.<br/>— И всё?<br/>— И всё. Ну, ты, конечно, мог бы заказать нам столик в «Chez Adrien»…<br/>— Я имел в виду работу, — сурово одёрнул его Илья.<br/>— Нет-нет. Мы разберёмся на месте. И если ты занят своими статьями или позированием, то я вполне могу добраться и сам.<br/>— Я встречу, — буркнул Илья, всё-таки опрокинув в себя стакан.<br/>Ему не терпелось узнать, что за новая информация заставила Уэйверли отправить к нему Наполеона. Пока он здесь развлекался беседами и прогулками с Джакометти, в агентстве кипела работа. Это напоминало ему несколько бесславных месяцев в США, где он жил до судьбоносной берлинской миссии: КГБ внедрил его в Нью-Йорк как резерв до особого распоряжения, и большую часть времени Илья жил как среднестатистический американец — ел на завтрак хлопья, тратил два часа на дорогу до работы и раз в неделю закупался в супермаркете.<br/>— Первая радостная новость за сегодня, — признался Наполеон. — После той, что я снова увижу Париж. Как дела у Джакометти?<br/>— Лучше не спрашивай. Куда-то исчезла его любимая женщина.<br/>— Его жена?<br/>— Любовница, — Илья закурил. — Неприятная и очень непонятная для меня история. Он живёт с Аннет, но при этом не скрывает близости с Каролиной.<br/>— Я слышу в твоем голосе осуждение. Да, Джим, полиамория — это не для тебя.<br/>— Я рад, что ты это понимаешь, — заметил он сухо. — Любовь бывает разная, но если это женщина, то выбирай одну и будь ей верен.<br/>— А если мужчина?<br/>Илья шумно выдохнул и налил себе ещё, не став ничего отвечать.<br/>— Ладно, ладно, — мягко рассмеялся Наполеон. — Если тебе интересно моё мнение, то я с тобой согласен.<br/>— Сказал мне человек, не пропускающий ни одной юбки.<br/>— Флирт не равно любовь, Джим, как и восхищение. Они не мешают любить кого-то единственного.<br/>— Демагогия, Ковбой. Но я запомню.<br/>— На то и был расчёт, — голос Соло сочился мёдом. — Вернемся к портрету: значит, прогресса нет?<br/>— Нисколько, — Курякин охотно сменил тему. — Вчера Диего подарил мне птицу из бронзы — думаю, тебе понравится.<br/>— А ты быстро находишь себе друзей. Какая она?<br/>Илья бросил взгляд на письменный стол, где в импровизированном гнезде из обёрточной бумаги ютилась птица, напоминающая голубя. Был в этом какой-то тонкий намёк: подарить символ кротости натурщику неистового брата.<br/>— Очень красивая, — он не нашёл слов лучше.<br/>— Это все объясняет, — сыронизировал Соло. — Ты говорил, что Диего тоже скульптор, но я почему-то думал, что он занимается только постаментами и каркасами. Может, это ты его вдохновил?<br/>— Тогда бы он слепил нечто кубическое, — усмехнулся Илья.<br/>— Адрианопольского цвета, — подхватил Наполеон. — Ты все-таки сомневаешься в своей красоте, Джим? Не веришь, что мастер возжелал нарисовать тебя не за большой и крепкий… дух, а за красивые глаза?<br/>— Не все люди придают внешности такое большое значение.<br/>— А у тебя есть стоящие альтернативы? Удиви меня!<br/>Курякин в который раз попытался угадать выражение его лица. Слышать Соло было всё-таки недостаточно, и Илья понял, что ждёт утренней встречи в аэропорту не только из-за того, что дело наконец сдвинулось с мёртвой точки.<br/>— Это не телефонный разговор.<br/>— Как скажешь, — усмехнулся Наполеон.<br/>Они помолчали; у Соло была полезная привычка отступать вовремя. Илья допил виски.<br/>— Бродя по Лувру, — помолчав, сказал он, — неожиданно обнаружил новый оттенок красного для тебя.<br/>— Заинтриговал.<br/>— Ты его знаешь, всё-таки имя обязывает. Цвет московского пожара.<br/>Наполеон рассмеялся:<br/> — Никогда не видел. Ты не боишься, что я учту ошибки предшественника?<br/>Илья повесил трубку. Уголки его губ потянулись вверх.</p><p>***</p><p>Наполеон позвонил ранним утром, чтобы предупредить об изменившихся планах: из-за штормового предупреждения в Лондоне его рейс перенесли на вечер. Они почти повздорили; Соло имел неосторожность пошутить, что будет ждать Илью в аэропорту до второго пришествия, пока они с Джакометти завершают портрет (Илья всегда позировал во второй половине дня); Илья, не признаваясь себе, что разочарован задержкой, пожалуй слишком резко выпалил, что напарник в состоянии взять такси. Непрошибаемый Наполеон отшутился снова, но уже холоднее: «Кажется, маэстро поглотил тебя, и теперь у вас folie à deux» [15].<br/>— Значит, на выставку Джакометти сегодня тоже не успеваем? — хмуро оборвал его Илья.<br/>После долгих уговоров и метаний старый мастер вернул бронзовую статую в галерею, чем несказанно обрадовал Аннет и Диего. Илья хотел показать её напарнику, от чьего внимательного глаза не ускользнуло бы то, чего не увидел он сам.<br/>— До завтра она никуда не денется. Мы можем, конечно, попасть туда ночью, но, насколько я знаю, ты не сторонник…<br/>Повесив трубку, Курякин запоздало ощутил укол вины — он вспылил практически на ровном месте, приняв иронию, столь естественную для Ковбоя, за сомнение в его компетенции. Расстояние вредило их взаимопониманию; но больше, по мнению Ильи, вредили его неведение относительно причин приезда напарника и вынужденное безделье.<br/>Не став больше ложиться, Илья дождался приличного времени для звонка и отменил забронированные билеты в музей. Утро оказалось удручающе свободным. После пробежки Курякин без аппетита позавтракал в маленьком кафе, глядя на серую Сену.<br/>Ко времени очередного сеанса у Джакометти он добрался до мастерской и сел на свое обычное место перед неоконченным портретом. Альберто был в приподнятом настроении: Каролина вернулась, и день продолжился лучше, чем начался. Казалось, получаться стал даже портрет, во всяком случае скопище экспрессивных монохромных линий сложилось во что-то, близкое к завершению.<br/>А вечером прилетел Наполеон.<br/>Илья заглянул к себе, чтобы переодеться, заказать такси и встретить его в аэропорту, однако открыл дверь и обнаружил, что нужда в этом пропала. Соло был здесь — чемодан аккуратно стоял у стола, на кровати лежал небрежно брошенный пиджак, а из ванной доносился шум воды. Поборов желание зайти к нему прямо туда, Курякин, закурил и сел ждать.<br/>Наполеон вышел в бирюзовом, усыпанном цветами шелковом халате Ильи, приобретённом на вкус и цвет Джеймса Лорда. Распаренный, окутанный голубой весной Наполеон являл собой зрелище, достойное банных фресок из закрытых мужских клубов. Курякин смотрел на него, не отрываясь, забыв про тлеющую сигарету, будто дорвался. Заглянул в глаза, ожидая увидеть осадок утреннего раздора. Но увидел только искры смеха и что-то еще на самом дне, чему не знал названия.<br/>— Чёрт! — Илья затушил неожиданно истлевший окурок в пепельнице.<br/>— И тебе доброго дня, — невозмутимо заметил Соло, активно вытирая голову полотенцем.<br/>— Ни ключа тебе не нужно, ни приглашения, — без упрёка в голосе сказал Курякин. Он продолжал смотреть; его внимание, должно быть, Наполеону нравилось — тот знал, как выглядит, и ничуть этого не стеснялся. Шёлк не скрывал контуров его сильного, рельефного тела — широких плеч и почти по-женски узкой талии.<br/>— Гроза закончилась раньше, — беспечно отозвался Соло. — Я не стал тебя дёргать. Ты же не возражаешь?<br/>Усмехнувшись, Илья покачал головой.<br/>Наполеон оставил в покое полотенце и принялся укладывать кудри перед зеркалом, не дожидаясь, пока те не высохнут в произвольном порядке и сведут на нет все его усилия по наведению лоска.<br/>— Не переживай, ночевать я здесь не останусь. Заказал номер в «Рице».<br/>Курякин отставил пепельницу, подошёл и встал сзади.<br/>— Я не переживаю.<br/>Наполеон повернулся. Они стояли лицом к лицу, и Илья не отступил, не стушевался, смотрел в его лицо почти с жадностью. Позволил себе слабость — всего на одну, ничего не значащую минуту, — смотреть на Наполеона так откровенно.<br/>Конечно, Соло его поцеловал. Притянул к себе — ласково, но властно, и Курякин, конечно, не сопротивлялся. Его ладони сами легли на обтянутую шёлком спину, и от ощущения горячего тела под ладонью внизу живота стало стремительно тяжелеть. Поцелуй был чувственным, но коротким; погладив Илью по щеке, Наполеон отстранился сам.<br/>— Мы всё успеем, — пообещал Соло тихо, и в его голосе слышалась улыбка. — Только сперва я введу тебя в курс дела, чтобы после ты не попрекал меня пренебрежением службой.<br/>Илье хотелось продолжения. Прижать ускользающего Наполеона к столу бёдрами и целовать дальше, заставив уступить. Хотелось укусить нахальный рот, стиснуть руки на запястьях, прогнуть в спине. Ему многое хотелось сделать с Наполеоном Соло, но он отступил, соглашаясь.<br/>Ковбой приехал сюда не за этим.<br/>— Ты удивишься, Коллекционер нашёл меня сам, — начал он сразу, словно их поцелуй был игрой лихого воображения. — Ему вернулась его открытка. Та самая, отправленная в качестве сообщения, что информация передана.<br/>Курякин внимательно слушал.<br/>— Он заподозрил неладное — подумал, что до нашего источника всё-таки добрались, — продолжил Соло.<br/>— Даже если и так, — предположил Илья, — какая ему разница? Ты сам говорил, что его интересуют только деньги.<br/>— Этот случай оказался нетипичным, — Наполеон качнул головой. — Ты вправе отнестись скептически, но я никогда не видел Коллекционера таким обеспокоенным.<br/>— Если бы он в самом деле переживал за учёного, то дал бы нам более точную подсказку, чем наводка на выставку, — фыркнул Илья.<br/>— В том и дело, Угроза, он передал нам ровно то, что получил от этого учёного. Слово в слово.<br/>Илья мысленно повторил забытое на время Парижа прозвище — «Угроза», — и теперь оно показалось ему ласковым.<br/>— Только содрал с нас за это две тысячи фунтов, — припомнил он.<br/>— У любой информации есть цена, — пожал плечами Ковбой. — Моя задача здесь — выяснить, что стало с учёным, подписывающим открытки как Пьер Роше.<br/>— А ты вместо этого плещешься в моей ванне, — нахмурился Илья. — Хотя мог бы уже несколько раз проверить адрес с почтовой открытки.<br/>— Я надеялся, что ты мне составишь компанию, — улыбнулся Наполеон.<br/>— Где именно?<br/>— На адресе. Но твои мысли насчёт ванны мне нравятся больше.<br/>— Трепач, — буркнул Курякин, невольно улыбаясь, и пошел переодеваться.<br/>Так или иначе, Ковбой сделал правильно, заехав сначала к нему. Кто знает, что могло ждать его у месье Роше. А Илья бы всё это время думал, что Соло еще не прилетел.<br/>За его спиной Наполеон открыл чемодан и тоже выбирал себе одежду для визита на окраину Парижа.<br/>— Я забыл сказать, Кобвой, — ровно сказал Курякин, не поворачиваясь. — Рад тебя видеть.<br/>Затянувшееся молчание в ответ заставило его обеспокоиться, что он сказал лишнего, нарушив какое-то негласное соглашение. Возможно, он слишком поторопился или же вовсе не так всё понял. Сгорая от нахлынувшего вдруг смятения, Илья обернулся, придумывая, как превратить сказанное в безобидную шутку. Соло стоял голый по пояс, замерев с джемпером в руках — обнаженные, словно выточенные мышцы влажно блестели, привлекая взгляд. Лицо выражало крайнюю степень удивления, но его постепенно заливал румянец удовольствия.<br/> — Чёрт возьми, Угроза, — произнес Соло. — Ты и в самом деле соскучился.<br/>Илья шагнул к нему и все-таки прижал к столу, но Соло уперся ладонями в его грудь.<br/>— Еще немного, <i>Illyusha</i>, — сказал Соло, и Илья почти поплыл от его акцента, — и «Риц» не увидит Джека Девони до завтра. Я не могу подвести столь фешенебельный отель.<br/>Резко отпрянув, Илья в несколько шагов добрался до двери.<br/>— Жду тебя на улице, — крикнул он из коридора. — Не забудь захлопнуть дверь.<br/>Они вышли, стараясь не касаться друг друга. Ковбой убрал влажные волосы под кепку, сетуя, что об укладке можно забыть.</p><p>***</p><p>Адрес с открытки привёл их к небольшому обшарпанному отелю в Менильмонтане [16]. Никакой Пьер Роше у них на данный момент не жил, но за доплату в двадцать франков на стойке любезно поделились сведениями, что искомый месье съехал около десяти дней назад. Вещей никаких не оставил, да и с собой у него была всего одна сумка, хотя прожил он здесь несколько месяцев. Платил всегда вовремя, ни с кем не ссорился и не водил к себе женщин. Занимался, по словам горничной, непонятно чем, какими-то цифрами; уезжая, нового адреса не оставил, его номер уже давно убрали и заселили, а больше о нём никто ничего не знал.<br/>— Это точно наш герой, — подтвердил Наполеон, отпивая кофе. Они присели в закусочной на углу, чтобы решить, что делать дальше. Смеркалось; район был неблагополучный, но и Курякин, и Соло чувствовали себя в нём свободно. В отеле наверняка решили, что Пьер Роше кому-то задолжал, раз по его следам послали пару мужчин не самого дружелюбного вида.<br/>— Похож, — согласился Илья. — Что ещё Коллекционер о нём рассказывал?<br/>— Немного, — повёл плечом Наполеон. — Ему за сорок, тихий, чудаковатый. Работал над проектом по автоматизированным системам — начинал с Сорбонны, но по неизвестным причинам уволился и продолжил уже сам по себе.<br/>— А жил на что?<br/>— Неизвестно. Возможно, находил заказчиков сам. Не исключено, что однажды он так нашел и «Улей».<br/>Илья устало потёр висок. Всё складывалось довольно логично: Роше что-то изобрёл и очень не хотел, чтобы это «что-то» попало не в те руки. Предвидя, что на него начнётся охота, попросил своего друга Коллекционера свести его с нужными людьми. Возможно, ему удалось лечь на дно, а в зашифрованном им послании в «Таймс» скрывался ключ к его новому местоположению. Или местонахождению его трудов.<br/>— У меня осталось несколько контактов в Сорбонне, — сказал Наполеон, выждав паузу. — Я попытаюсь разузнать о Роше.<br/>— Дело, — одобрил Курякин. — А ещё мы завтра сходим-таки на выставку и посмотрим на скульптуру «в интерьере». Может, что-нибудь прояснится.<br/>Наполеон допил кофе и манерно вытер руки салфеткой, одним движением истинного джентльмена разрушая ложный образ джентльмена удачи.<br/>— Останется только дождаться досье на Роше от Дяди, и можно будет поработать по-настоящему, — улыбнулся он.<br/>Илья согласился. На улице, словно бы нехотя, зажглись фонари, но это был не Монмартр и не первые четыре округа: мистического шарма они не добавили — редкие и тусклые, они освещали облезлые, пошедшие трещинами дома и разбитую дорогу.<br/>— Ещё не поздно заглянуть в Chez Adrien, — намекнул Курякин, не сводя с Соло глаз. Чёрный джемпер неожиданно оказался ему к лицу, как и кепка с острым козырьком. Илье не хотелось, чтобы они сейчас вернулись в его квартиру, и Соло, подхватив чемодан, прыгнул в такси и торопливо назвал водителю адрес «Рица».<br/>— В таком виде? — ужаснулся Наполеон, но его взгляд стал лукавым. — Нас примут за битников.<br/>— Это плохо?<br/>Теперь улыбка Соло была дразнящей. Отставив стаканчик, он, незаметно для всех, погладил ладонью колено Ильи — медленно, ощутимо.<br/>— Давай-ка просто возьмём еду из ресторана через дорогу, — предложил он. — Поднимемся к тебе, поставим пластинку и вскроем вино. Будем есть так, как и в чём нам удобно. И я смогу поцеловать тебя, когда захочу.<br/>Илья сглотнул и еле заметно кивнул. Рука Соло на его колене чуть сжалась, прежде чем легко исчезнуть, словно ему показалось.<br/>Почти всю дорогу назад Илья и Наполеон молчали. На вечерних улицах стало оживленно, люди потянулись в кафе и бордели, тускло подсвеченные красным, как маяки для отчаявшихся и одиноких кораблей.<br/>Они ехали в такси на заднем сиденье, соприкасаясь коленями. Наполеон рассматривал мелькающий за окном Париж; Курякин гадал, о чем он думает и терялся, что думать о происходящем ему самому. Здесь прошла неизвестная Илье часть его жизни, полная свободы и беззакония. Делиться ею Наполеон не спешил — вполне вероятно, знал, что Илье многое в ней не понравится.<br/>С его стороны это было разумно.<br/>Следуя плану, они взяли ужин с собой, оставив залог за посуду, и поднялись в квартиру. Перешагнув порог, Курякин поставил пакеты на пол и обернулся к вошедшему следом Наполеону. Тот захлопнул дверь и потянулся к выключателю, но Илья остановил его руку и потянул к себе в темноте. Тот молча нашёл ладонями его лицо и очертил подушечкой большого пальца подбородок. Илья, чуть помедлив, наклонился и прижался к его пальцам губами. Соло еле слышно выругался, и в следующий момент они уже беспорядочно и настойчиво целовались, сталкиваясь зубами. То один, то другой оказывался прижатым к двери, пока Курякин не одержал победу, стиснув Ковбоя в медвежьих объятиях.<br/>Соло сводил его с ума.<br/>Неистовство вдруг утихло, сменившись нежностью. Илья провел кончиком носа по линии челюсти Ковбоя, с восторгом ощущая его запах — ветивера, табака и замши и совсем немного — здорового запаха его самого. Илья приник губами к месту за ухом, затем куснул и скользнул по шее до кадыка и ниже, оттягивая вырез джемпера и бесясь от такого количества одежды. Наполеон под его руками издавал умопомрачительные — тихие, мягкие, низкие — стоны, его гортанное соло. Илья усмехнулся про себя этому вдруг пришедшему сравнению, снова вернулся к его губам и замер над ними, не дав навязать себе поцелуй. Ему стоило почти невероятных усилий вернуть себе самообладание:<br/> — Есть хочу.<br/>Наполеон закрыл глаза и засмеялся.<br/>— Или сейчас, или уже не сегодня, — пояснил Илья, словно оправдывался.<br/>Соло легко отпрянул от стены.<br/>— Ставь музыку, — он шутливо оттолкнул от себя Илью и подхватил с пола брошенные пакеты. — Я накрою.<br/>Ночь была тёплой, и они устроились на балконе, нигде не включая свет. Внизу жил своею жизнью ночной Монмартр — горели неоном вывески, звенели бутылки, громко смеялись женщины, в разговорах проскальзывала брань.<br/>В проигрывателе надрывался Шарль Азнавур [17].<br/>Они сидели друг напротив друга за столиком, вытянув ноги, ели улыбаясь и глядя друг на друга, как заговорщики, невзначай касаясь друг друга, и в этом была приятная острота.<br/>— Пожалуй, я всё-таки скучал по Парижу, — заключил Соло ни с того, ни с сего, покручивая вино в бокале. Он смотрел со спокойным любопытством, наверняка довольный тем, что теперь их точно никто не слышит, и у них достаточно времени друг на друга.<br/>— А я скучал по Лондону, — усмехнулся Илья, прищурившись.<br/>Ответ Наполеону понравился.<br/>Они пили, ели и разговаривали, меняли пластинки на «Виктроле» [18]. Пластинки Илья обнаружил на полке под проигрывателем, и на каждой был трёклятый шансонье; похоже, хозяин дома в самом деле на нём помешался.<br/>Соло прочитал статьи, написанные Ильёй под именем Джеймса Лорда, рассмотрел вылепленную Диего птицу и фотографии многострадального портрета — будто изучил краткое содержание проведённых Курякиным дней, о которых и так всё знал благодаря телефонной линии.<br/>За полночь они переместились в комнату. Наполеон позвонил в «Риц» и на безупречном французском перенёс бронь на завтра. Он говорил и смотрел на Илью, и под его взглядом тот ощущал мурашки, и сам не понимал — от стыда или предвкушения. Он знал, чего хочет, но не знал, чего ждать.<br/>В кровать они легли вместе, оба в пижамах и под одно одеяло. Илья нервничал, незаметно сжимая кулаки, пульс частил, но между ног неумолимо наливалась тяжесть. Соло, приподнявшись на локте, смотрел на него блестящими шалыми глазами.<br/>— О чём ты думаешь? — спросил он, соблазнительный до зубовного скрежета.<br/>Курякин медленно втянул носом воздух и выдохнул, пытаясь вернуть себе способность говорить. Он думал о Наполеоне. О том, как вмял бы его в постель, даже если бы для этого пришлось использовать приёмы самбо, как целовал бы снова и снова, чтобы губы начало саднить, как изучал бы его крепкое тело, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.<br/>— О плафоне Шагала, — низко ответил он, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало легко, с издёвкой.<br/>Ковбой улыбнулся.<br/>Илья не мог сказать ему правды; не должен был. Они заходили всё дальше и дальше, не разобравшись при этом с простым: кто они друг другу на самом деле и как надолго.<br/>Наполеон навис над ним, коснулся ладонью виска. Курякин напрягся, ища предлог остановить его, свёл брови и стиснул зубы, но всё, что сделал Ковбой — наклонился и почти невесомо поцеловал в щёку.<br/>— Спокойной ночи, Угроза, — и, сохранив дистанцию, лёг обратно.<br/>Илья следил за ним в ожидании подвоха, однако Наполеон невинно закрыл глаза и натянул одеяло до подбородка.<br/>— <i>Da</i>, — выдохнул Курякин, борясь с желанием ответить на поцелуй.<br/>Сон этой ночью пришёл к нему не сразу.</p><p>***</p><p>— Постамент, — одновременно догадались Наполеон и Илья, застыв напротив хорошо им знакомой скульптуры. Она стояла в галерее на прежнем месте, только уже на новом, более тонком и высоком основании — белом в цвет стен, — из-за чего словно бы парила в воздухе.<br/>Илья помрачнел. Всё это время разгадка была у него под носом.<br/>Наполеон, забрав камеру из его рук, сделал фото.<br/>— Я поеду к Джакометти, — заявил Илья. — Поговорю с Диего.<br/>— Ещё даже не полдень, Угроза, — напомнил Соло, меняя ракурс. — Ты позируешь с четырнадцати тридцати. Три с лишним часа уже ничего не решат, а так ты хотя бы не вызовешь подозрений.<br/>Курякин, подумав, был вынужден согласиться.<br/>Наполеон продолжал фотографировать: крупный план со всех сторон, общий вид и детали. Один кадр он даже потратил на Илью — тот был решительно против, но Соло всё равно бы это сделал исподтишка, поэтому Илья встал ровно и усилием убрал с лица неодобрение.<br/>— Джакометти, — произнёс Наполеон, возвращая ему камеру, — открыл визуальную метафору в скульптуре. Гениальный человек и гениальный художник. Тебе невероятно повезло узнать его ближе.<br/>Раньше Илью раздражала его способность трепаться об искусстве даже в тот момент, когда миссия подходит к кульминации, когда любая мелочь может привести к победе или провалу. Иногда их приоритеты настолько разнились, что Курякин всерьёз задавался вопросом, какого чёрта Наполеон забыл в разведке. Понятно, что долг ЦРУ, но ведь на кону часто была его собственная жизнь. С другой стороны, подход Ковбоя до сих пор ещё никогда не вредил делу. Сейчас Илья понял, что прислушивается к Соло с… пониманием.<br/>— Ты только приглядись, — увлечённо продолжил Соло, ничуть не смущаясь перехода диалога в монолог, — на его символы мужчины и женщины. Мужчина всегда в движении, взять хотя бы «Шагающего человека» [19], а женщины всегда статичны. Ты можешь смотреть на скульптуры, абсолютно лишённые гендерных различий, но всегда поймёшь, кого он изобразил.<br/>Они двигались к выходу. Наполеон благоговейно ласкал взглядом тощие фигурки — он никогда не смотрел так на живых людей. Хотя… и теперь Илья знал это: он смотрел так на него самого.<br/>Утро в целом выдалось сложным из-за Наполеона в его кровати, хоть тот и вёл себя безупречно. Он просто лежал, проснувшийся к его возвращению с пробежки, растрёпанный и притягательный, и смотрел, щурясь от пробивающихся сквозь занавеску солнечных лучей.<br/>— А если ты посмотришь на скульптуру в фас и в профиль, — Соло просвещал его дальше, — увидишь, что они выглядят совершенно по-разному, словно в одной фигуре изображены два человека сразу. Это тоже метафора. Чем дольше ты вглядываешься в черты, тем более незнакомыми они становятся. Это как в жизни, Угроза, как с близкими людьми, не находишь?<br/>— Это противоречит логике, — высказался Илья.<br/>— Мы говорим об авангарде, — улыбнулся Наполеон. — Он в логике не нуждается.<br/>Они покинули галерею и оказались на залитой солнцем улице. Соло договорился о встрече в Сорбонне во второй половине дня и о заселении в «Риц» после обеда; у них была ещё пара часов.<br/>— Что планируешь делать, Джим? — полюбопытствовал Ковбой, едва заметно прищурившись. Он выглядел так, словно уже что-то придумал и ждал возможности предложить.<br/>— Послушаю твои варианты, — Илья чиркнул зажигалкой, прикуривая.<br/>— Опера Гарнье.<br/>В бесстыжих глазах Наполеона была чистой воды провокация. Ну, разумеется, плафон Шагала; Илья же сам косвенно выражал интерес, прикрыв им свои желания.<br/>— Даже не знаю, — колебался Илья, бросив на напарника беглый хмурый взгляд. — Мы здесь вообще-то не за этим.<br/>— Но у нас есть время, — настаивал Соло. — Мы можем пройтись пешком по Монмартру и покормить птиц возле базилики Сакре-Кёр, пока ты не уйдёшь позировать Джакометти. Можем сидеть два часа в ресторане. А можем одни из первых во всём мире посмотреть на смелый отказ французов от академических традиций в пользу художника с неклассическим стилем письма.<br/>— Если мы провалим задание, Девони, я сдам тебя ЦРУ. На опыты, — пообещал Илья, махнув такси.<br/>— Я прошёл их все, — небрежно бросил Соло, даже не пытаясь скрыть удовлетворения.<br/>Докурив в несколько глубоких затяжек, Илья сел в машину, пропустив Наполеона вперёд.</p><p>***</p><p>«Цветное зеркало шелков и блеска драгоценностей» [20] впечатлило Илью настолько, что он, замерев, долго разглядывал немного наивные силуэты героев из классических произведений, прославивших мировую сцену. Плафон и в самом деле был смелым. Сложно сказать, что именно в нём так цепляло — необычность изображения или его диссонанс с окружением. Его яркие и воздушные цвета контрастировали друг с другом, бросая вызов барочной роскоши всего остального театра.<br/>— Есть непопулярное мнение, — Наполеон говорил очень тихо, чтобы эхо не разносило его голос по залу, — что эта работа своего рода аллюзия на всю жизнь Шагала. Русский художник во Франции. Чужак, сумевший достигнуть высот на высококонкурентном рынке европейских живописцев.<br/>— Таких высот, — усмехнулся Илья, — что теперь вся парижская элита будет задирать головы, чтобы на него любоваться.<br/>Он не удержался и всё-таки сделал несколько кадров. Соло наблюдал за ним неприкрыто; если Курякин пришёл сюда смотреть на плафон, то Наполеона, похоже, интересовал больше он сам. Илья поддался на одно мгновение этому жадному взгляду: проходя мимо, незаметно сжал его пальцы и тут же выпустил.<br/>— Хотел бы я присутствовать на официальном открытии, — высказался Соло, с небрежной рассеянностью оглядывая длинные ряды сидений. — И видеть, как вытянутся их лица.<br/>— Джакометти собирался сходить с Аннет, — Илья закрыл объектив крышкой. — Мне кажется, он сбежит отсюда одним из первых.<br/>— Почему это? — вскинул брови Соло.<br/>— Узнает, что существуют другие цвета, кроме чёрного и белого, — улыбнулся Илья.<br/>Их сопровождающий вежливо намекнул на время, и Илья дисциплинированно двинулся к выходу. Им повезло сюда попасть. Приходилось признать, что знакомства Наполеона могут оказаться по настоящему полезными, причём не только в смысле работы. Один звонок, и их пропустили в святая святых и даже разрешили снимать, попросив только не делиться фотографиями с журналистами. Курякин рад был тому, как просто они прошли, но, говоря по правде, чего-то такого и ожидал от Соло в Париже.<br/>— Не пожалел?<br/>Они вышли на улицу, где слепило солнце и стучали каблуками женщины. Наполеон ждал ответа, стоя к Илье вполоборота. Его улыбка жглась памятью о вчерашней ночи — она была точь-в-точь как та, подаренная ему перед сном.<br/>— Смотря о чём ты спрашиваешь, — Илья обнаружил последнюю сигарету сломанной и, цыкнув, скомкал её вместе с пустой пачкой и швырнул в мусорный бак.<br/>Наполеон угостил его своими: курил он мало и в основном по случаю, но сигареты с собой носил всегда. Они нередко служили поводом начать взаимодействие с потенциальной целью. В случае Наполеона этой потенциальной целью часто оказывался Илья.<br/>— О Шагале, разумеется, — глаза Наполеона смеялись.<br/>Илья задумался, как бы ответить на всё и сразу.<br/>— Такое неоднозначное ощущение, — в конце концов выдал он. — Словно тебя обманывают, а ты ещё не понял, в чём. Нужно время, чтобы всё это осознать.<br/>— «Обман» — очень сильное слово, — заметил Соло.<br/>— Разве оно не подходит?<br/>Он взглянул на Наполеона и поймал его ласковый взгляд. Серо-голубые глаза с рыжей крапинкой в левом, мягкая линия рта, скулы — Ковбой был красавец. Илья поцеловал бы его, возможно, чтобы не слышать ответа или хотя бы оттянуть на минуту или десять. Он хотел от Соло всё или ничего, и с этим «ничего» Курякин даже смог бы работать. Они забыли бы об импульсивной близости и вернулись на год назад. Но если он получит «всё», а потом Наполеон пойдёт на попятную, о совместной работе не будет идти и речи. В какой-то мере их «не всё и не ничего» было самым нейтральным, самым дипломатичным и удобным вариантом.<br/>— Как ты и сказал, нужно время, — сказал Наполеон, не отводя взгляда.<br/>Илья научился ловить его искренность, хотя и делил её надвое: в их профессии доверия не существовало, и тот же Ковбой знал об этом как никто другой.<br/>Понимающе усмехнувшись, он кивнул.<br/>— Что ж, — Соло вгляделся в автомобили у обочины, ища среди них хотя бы один со значком такси. — Мистеру Девони было бы неплохо заселиться, наконец, в отель.<br/>— А мистеру Лорду добраться до Джакометти, — согласился Илья. — Мы встретимся вечером?<br/>— В холле «Рица» в девять.<br/>— Не забудь про связного с досье.<br/>— О, — печально поморщился Соло, — такое забудешь. Он ведь не просто с досье, а с расшифровкой телефонных разговоров из мастерской. Будь готов провести эту ночь, читая о платьях и чулках Аннет.<br/>— Я, ты, «Риц», — перечислил Илья, разглядывая зажатый в пальцах окурок.<br/>— Платья и чулки, — уныло добавил Наполеон.<br/>Курякин улыбнулся и свистнул, заложив два пальца в рот, как в московском детстве — голубям, подъезжавшему такси.</p><p>***</p><p>Джакометти, вспылив, назвал Марка Шагала маляром. Илья-Джеймс имел неосторожность поделиться с ним своими впечатлениями о плафоне в Гарнье, и вскоре Альберто вновь бросил кисти. Он вёл себя совсем как капризный ребёнок, пока Илья-Джеймс скромно не сообщил в перерыве, что показал его выставку своему другу и тот пришел в восторг. Актёр из Джакометти и вправду был никакой — он сделал вид, что ему решительно наплевать, но вскоре велел Лорду сесть обратно и продолжил рисовать портрет.<br/>Выяснить судьбу первого постамента помог, как и ожидалось, Диего. Общаться с ним Курякину было проще — флегматичный, он не требовал подбора выражений и не держал в постоянном напряжении, хотя взамен всегда оставался равнодушным. Бывало, Илья-Джеймс обращался к нему за помощью, когда Альберто особенно неистовствовал, но Диего только разводил руками. Один раз, правда, налил ему граппы.<br/>Они курили во дворе, когда Илья вывел разговор на тему вернувшейся в галерею скульптуры.<br/>— Вы поменяли постамент, и теперь она будто Ника Самофракийская [21], которой не нужны никакие крылья.<br/>— Конечно, — сдержанно улыбнулся Диего, — ведь у неё уже есть колёса.<br/>Курякину нравилось, как он говорит: всегда даёт себе время подумать, а после формулирует мысль лаконично и ёмко.<br/>— Я видел её раньше только на снимке в газете, но с уверенностью могу сказать, что короткий отпуск ради преображения пошёл ей на пользу.<br/>— Ей пошло на пользу то, что мой брат не разбил её о стену, — веско поправил его Диего. — Хотя с бронзой, возможно, ему пришлось бы помучиться.<br/>Илья вспомнил, как Альберто несколько дней назад жёг перед ним свои рисунки, которые чем-то его не устроили. А также то, что он скупал у владельцев собственные работы или менял их на новые, чтобы избавиться от них аналогичным образом. Задеть Курякина было нелегко, однако в момент, когда перед ним в мусорном баке сгорали дотла произведения искусства, не нарисованные — выстраданные, он чувствовал бессильную, едкую горечь.<br/>— Вы поменяли постамент из-за брата?<br/>Диего издал короткий, тихий смешок, будто подавился дымом.<br/>— Не «из-за». «Ради», — он качнул головой. — В сухом остатке, да. К тому же, какой-то умник попортил одну из его сторон чернилами. Наверное, грузчик — они часто нумеруют постаменты, чтобы ничего не перепутать, только обычно всё-таки карандашом.<br/>— Попортил? — переспросил Илья с преувеличенным для себя недоумением, поняв, что напал на след. — Неужели так заметно, что ничего нельзя было сделать?<br/>— Это всего лишь кусок гипса, Джеймс, таких можно отлить тысячу, не вложив и капли души, — безразлично пожал плечами Диего. — Чем я здесь обычно и занимаюсь. Более тонкую работу выполняет мой несчастный брат.<br/>— Но вы ведь тоже скульптор, — мягко продолжил Илья, чтобы не расколоться на однобоком любопытстве. — Вы подарили мне чудесную птицу.<br/>— Которая никогда не взлетит, — напомнил ему Диего.<br/>Они были знакомы вполне достаточно, чтобы Курякин уловил иронию. Поэтому он рассмеялся — так, как рассмеялся бы Джеймс Лорд, смущённо и мягко.<br/>— Вы удивительная семья, — заключил он, потушив окурок о край уличной пепельницы.<br/>— Мы сумасшедшие, — кивнул Диего.</p><p>***</p><p>В Париже не существовало места более подходящего Джеку Девони, чем фешенебельный «Риц». Роскошь и вышколенный персонал, кофе в фарфоровой чашке ручной работы с дольками бельгийского шоколада на блюдце, бархатные стулья и старинные ковры на мозаичном мраморе пола; Илья не хотел знать, сколько стоит здесь остановиться хотя бы на ночь, если за кофе он отдал, как за приличный обед. О «Рице» писали Ремарк, Хемингуэй и Агата Кристи — место было, бесспорно, культовым. Своего рода римская «Плаза», только во Франции.<br/>Наполеон опаздывал: Илья курил четвёртую сигарету. Он был до того на взводе, что напугал официантку, когда та слишком неожиданно вынырнула из-за спины: поймал её за руку, которую вот-вот и сломал бы, если бы не опомнился при виде её округлившихся от страха глаз. Рассыпавшись в извинениях, Илья усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться.<br/>Через пятнадцать минут объявился Соло.<br/>— Всё нормально? — хмуро спросил Курякин, резко поднявшись, едва Ковбой подошёл.<br/>— Судя по твоему виду — нет, — рассеянно отозвался Наполеон, бегло оглядев холл. Людей было немного, и все без исключения — под стать щёголю Девони-Соло: после публики Монмартра это несколько резало глаз. — Поднимемся ко мне. Будешь ужинать?<br/>— Обойдусь, — поджал губы Илья. Он не был стеснён в средствах, агентство снабжало их достаточно, но тратить баснословные суммы на то, чем он, скорее всего, даже не наестся, тянуло на откровенное расточительство.<br/>— Брось, Джим, — Наполеон знал его слишком хорошо. — Местный шеф — мой давний приятель. Всё будет по высшему классу и, что очень приятно, за счёт заведения.<br/>— Кто бы сомневался, — вздохнул Илья, подавив в себе иррациональное раздражение.<br/>Пока Соло заказывал еду в номер у симпатичной рецепционистки за стойкой, Курякин, чтобы не рассвирепеть окончательно, отвернулся и проверил, нет ли у них хвоста. Но никто подозрительный в холле не ошивался.<br/>Затем они поднялись в номер, который, не сговариваясь, быстро проверили на жучки. Когда доходило до дела, Наполеону не нужно было никаких намёков, они действовали, как единый организм.<br/>— Чисто, — отчитался Соло.<br/>— Чисто, — подтвердил Курякин. — Мы оказались правы, Ковбой. Насчёт постамента.<br/>Наполеон вытащил из-под тренча бумажную папку и кинул её на кровать.<br/>— Роше оставил на нём надпись: «B.P. 17». Не сильно приметную — к тому же, по словам Диего, так часто пишут на постаментах грузчики, чтобы ничего не перепутать при монтаже. Он не придал ей значения, только расстроился, что работа оказалась испорчена. Но это точно тот самый постамент, я отыскал его и сверил с фото.<br/>Наполеон, скинув тренч и шарф, налил себе виски, предварительно проведя под носом открытой бутылкой. Илья заметил за ним эту привычку после случая с Викторией; хотя, возможно, ему просто нравился запах виски. Он жестом спросил, наполнять ли второй стакан, но Курякин мотнул головой.<br/>— Вот ведь у человека любовь к загадкам, — заметил Наполеон, помолчав. — Ты уже пытался расшифровать?<br/>— А ты как думаешь, — Илья повесил свой плащ на стул. — Проверил газеты по аналогии — ничего, нет ни одной подходящей. Пробежался по списку достопримечательностей — совпадений нет. Гонки, ипподром — мимо, нет ни гонщиков, ни всадников, ни лошадей с подходящими инициалами. Есть предположение, что это связано с Сорбонной. И тут я бы послушал уже тебя.<br/>Наполеон сел в кресло, Илья занял второе, стараясь не отвлекаться на помпезное убранство номера: золото, шёлк, парча, картины по стенам и балдахин над кроватью. Курякин ощущал себя в Эрмитаже и не мог понять, как Соло может столь расслабленно чувствовать себя в музейно-дворцовой холодности номера.<br/>— Пьер Роше, Угроза, оказался русским учёным Петром Каменецким, якобы утонувшим на отдыхе в Ялте в пятьдесят шестом году, — объявил Соло, изучая в руке стакан. — История вышла бесславная, его надувной матрас унесло в открытое море, когда начался шторм. Матрас прибило к берегу, а тела не нашли. Это накопал нам Дядя.<br/>Курякин впился в Наполеона взглядом, пытаясь вспомнить известные ему дела Комитета, по которым бы проходил человек с такой фамилией, но ни с чем таким ему работать не приходилось.<br/>— К тому же, мой контакт из Сорбонны отрицает, что Роше когда-либо у них учился. Он начал с помощника младшего лаборанта на кафедре радиотехники и кибернетики. Удивительное совпадение — как раз в пятьдесят шестом году.<br/>Илья прикрыл глаза и потёр переносицу, не перебивая.<br/>— Пьер был тихим и незаметным молодым человеком, не лез под руку и занимался преимущественно тем, что выполнял практические работы по мытью кафедральных полов, пока случайно не подсказал профессору решение уравнения для одной перспективной задачи. Пьера заметили — уравнение было очень хитрое, раз сам профессор не додумался, как решить — и стали время от времени допускать к исследованиям. Уже через год он пишет диссертацию по методам вычисления таблиц несобственных интегралов. Все от него в восторге: карьера стремительно идёт вверх, он теперь ужинает с профессором и занимается компьютерными программами, если ты, Угроза, понимаешь, о чём я. Однако, что странно для всех и понятно лично тебе и мне, известности наш скромный гений не ищет. Никаких конференций, никаких выездов за пределы страны, только небольшая лаборатория в Сорбонне.<br/>Наполеон осушил стакан, едва заметно поморщившись — видимо, виски был не высшего разряда.<br/>— Время шло, и однажды месье Роше осмелился рассказать об идее, над которой он работал уже несколько лет, — продолжил Соло. — Не буду вдаваться в тонкости перевода с французского, но он представил коллегам аннотацию компьютерной программы под милым названием «Рыбацкий Невод» [22].<br/>— Подозреваю, именно её мы и ищем, — догадался Курякин.<br/>— Вероятнее всего, — коротко кивнул Ковбой. — Эта программа, Угроза, способна потрясти воображение даже таких повидавших жизнь джентльменов, как я и ты.<br/>— <i>Ne tyani rezinu</i>, — почти прорычал Илья.<br/>— Это что-то вроде технологии, способной передавать информацию на расстоянии через некоторую условную… сеть, — принялся объяснять Наполеон. — При этом расстояние, как и информация, могут быть любыми. Текст, запись разговора, изображение — всё, что угодно. Сейчас мы пользуемся связными и ждём минимум сутки, чтобы получить какое-нибудь досье в три страницы. С «Неводом» это заняло бы меньше часа.<br/>Звучало как пересказ фантастического рассказа. Илья бросил взгляд на Соло — обсуждая проблемы, интересующие их агенство, тот предпочитал оптимистично острить, однако сейчас выглядел обеспокоенным. Технология, попади она не в те руки, позволила бы врагу опережать их на несколько шагов.<br/>— Роше не получил той поддержки от коллег, на которую рассчитывал, — Наполеон звонко отставил пустой стакан на столик, вернув внимание Ильи к рассказу. — В институте были сложные времена и кафедре не хватало финансирования, а наш Роше привык работать не ради денег, а ради науки. Его идею предложили продать.<br/>— А он категорически отказался и решил разорвать свои отношения с институтом.<br/>— Не совсем, — мягко не согласился Соло. — Официально он даже не увольнялся, просто однажды с кафедры исчезли все его вещи и наработки. Коллеги приезжали к нему домой, но там было пусто: он испарился со всеми своими пожитками.<br/>— Чёрт знает что, — Илья провёл по лицу ладонью.<br/>Повисла тяжёлая тишина. Курякин встал, чтобы полистать оставленное на кровати досье.<br/>— Грустная история, — подытожил Наполеон, пробуя подушечкой пальца розовый шип из букета в вазе. — Подозреваю, он начал скрываться по ночлежкам в неблагополучных районах, где при случае не так-то уж просто кого-то найти. Слухи о его идее достигли нужных ушей, и его начали искать усерднее. Вся эта канитель с шифрами наводит меня на мысль, что у него толком не было времени придумать хороший план — вероятно, ему прочно сели на хвост. Может быть, «Улей». Уничтожить труд своей жизни у него не поднялась рука, и он использовал последнюю возможность передать его кому-то, кто не заинтересован в деньгах и политике.<br/>— Доверившись одному из самых сомнительных лиц на информационном рынке? — скептически скривился Курякин.<br/>— Коллекционер не самый хороший человек, — Соло определённо старался выбирать наиболее тактичные выражения. Илья сказал бы проще: он редкостный прощелыга, однако, в отличие от напарника, с Коллекционером он напрямую не взаимодействовал. — Но товарищ Каменецкий, этот осторожный беглец из Союза, сумевший десять лет прятаться на видном месте, наверняка знал, к кому он может обратиться, а к кому нет.<br/>Илья неопределённо хмыкнул. В Париже располагалась одна из сильнейших в Европе ячеек Комитета — товарищу Каменецкому несказанно повезло на неё не наткнуться.<br/>— Возможно, — рассуждал вслух Соло, — это именно Коллекционер помог Петру стать Пьером и перебраться во Францию. Это бы многое объяснило.<br/>— С чего жадному до денег Коллекционеру помогать какому-то русскому учёному? — поморщился Илья. — У нас в стране социализм, Ковбой, и даже гений радиотехники не наживёт капитал на оплату его услуг.<br/>— Коллекционеру не всегда интересны деньги, — повёл бровью Наполеон. — Иногда ещё и способы их получения. Каменецкий-Роше мог бы расплатиться с ним информацией. Или одной из своих разработок.<br/>Илья почувствовал, как закипает — если Ковбой был прав, то товарищ Каменецкий был предателем, продавшим государственную тайну ради бегства в чужую страну. Он стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки до хруста, слушая нарастающие размеренные удары пульса в висках.<br/>— Мы не знаем, от чего бежал Каменецкий, — донёсся до него голос Ковбоя. — Не делай поспешных выводов, Илья. Отчаянные ситуации вынуждают идти на отчаянные поступки.<br/>Курякин прикрыл глаза и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.<br/>Хоть и не сразу, но это помогло.<br/>— Думаю, сейчас было бы правильно сделать одну небольшую ремарку, — Наполеон обновил в стакане виски, однако на этот раз налил и Илье. — Я предпочёл бы не затрагивать эту тему, но тогда она непременно перерастёт в проблему.<br/>Курякин взял протянутый ему стакан и сел на кровать, развернув папку с досье.<br/>— Говори, — бросил он, бегло пробежавшись взглядом по первой странице.<br/>— Тебе не до конца понятны мотивы Коллекционера в помощи Каменецкому, — Соло опустился на кровать рядом с ним на расстоянии вытянутой руки, — а что, если я расскажу тебе историю о молодом и ещё не особенно ловком воре, который глупо попался на краже Рафаэля? [23] Сюжеты разные, но все они связаны с одним и тем же действующим лицом. И ситуации в целом схожи.<br/>Илья кивнул, давая понять, что слушает.<br/>— Умудрённый совместной службой с искусствоведами в особом отряде [24], молодой вор уже мог отличить Моне от Мане, но, к сожалению, не умел так же хорошо разбираться в людях. Опуская подробности, он связался с не самой подходящей ему компанией в лихое послевоенное время.<br/>— Продолжай, — Илья осушил стакан.<br/>— Молодой вор плохо вписывался в новый коллектив, поэтому его в некотором роде подставили. Ну, знаешь, тот неловкий момент, когда ты уже почти снял со стены картину, и тут во всём доме неожиданно включается свет.<br/>— Ты не поверишь, — невозмутимо отозвался Илья, — ни разу с таким не сталкивался.<br/>— Я грабил дом Коллекционера, Угроза, — улыбнулся Наполеон. — Так мы и познакомились.<br/>Илья чертыхнулся.<br/>Соло выпил, прежде чем рассказывать дальше:<br/>— Его удивило то, что я сумел к нему забраться: высокий забор, регулярная охрана, швейцарские замки на двух дверях и собаки в доме. Он предложил поменять не самую подходящую компанию на возможность смотреть на небо без решётки.<br/>— Щедро, — высказался Илья.<br/>— И я так подумал, впрочем, не без подозрения. Хоть и не знал тогда, кто он такой и чем занимается, в нём что-то было такое… своё: рыбак рыбака, знаешь ли… Довольно быстро у него нашлось для меня задание в уплату долга за неудачную кражу. И ещё несколько заданий впоследствии, за которые он давал ценные уроки в интересующих меня направлениях. Словом, мы подружились, насколько это уместное слово для людей с товарно-денежными отношениями и разницей в возрасте в тридцать лет. Тогда я думал: если бы у меня когда-нибудь был отец, то он был бы именно таким.<br/>Курякин поднял глаза на Наполеона — тот продолжал улыбаться, расслабленно качая ногой.<br/>— Ты не хотел обращаться к нему в Лондоне, — припомнил Илья, не отводя взгляда. — Что случилось?<br/>— Одиннадцатого июля 1958-го полицией Нью-Йорка был задержан вор и мошенник Наполеон Соло, — ответил он с напускным безразличием. — Господин Коллекционер предпочёл не вмешиваться.<br/>Илья беззвучно усмехнулся, вернувшись к чтению досье. Каждый редкий раз, когда Ковбой делился фрагментами своей жизни до «А.Н.К.Л.» и ЦРУ, Курякин не без сожаления понимал, что всё ещё практически ничего о нём не знает. Это и злило, и задевало, и в то же время Илья не спешил открываться сам. Он мог доверить Наполеону спину, но не прошлое — не то, что однажды могло бы быть использовано против него. И против страны.<br/>Наполеон был таким же.<br/>— Что ж, — выдохнул Илья, теребя корешок папки. Он не знал, что сказать: любое беззаконие требовало наказания, но ведь и Соло не был шаблонным бандитом. То, что случилось с ним тогда, не делало положительным ни Коллекционера, ни его самого. — Предположим, часть истории повторилась, и наш альтруистичный информатор решил помочь Роше передать технологию Дяде. Два вопроса: почему он сам не добыл «Невод» по подсказкам и зачем всё-таки брал с нас деньги, если в самом деле хотел помочь?<br/>— Скорее всего, не хотел, чтобы кто-то углядел в этом личный интерес, — пожал плечами Соло. — Решил, что так нас проще заинтересовать. Информация, за которую платишь, не кажется такой подозрительной. А что касается «Невода»…<br/>Он коротко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями.<br/>— Это как держать в подвале ядерную боеголовку, — подобрал пример Соло. — Он мог бы заинтересоваться картиной из коллекции Геринга или золотом инков, однако вещи, способные изменить ход истории, его, скорее, пугают.<br/>Илья вынул из папки ту самую открытку для Роше-Каменецкого, вернувшуюся Коллекционеру обратно в Лондон.<br/>Их прервал стук в дверь — принесли ужин, хотя взгляд Ильи сразу метнулся к пистолету. Краем глаза он заметил, как Наполеон хотел завести руку под пиджак, но вместо этого поправил узел галстука.<br/>Тележку привезла всё та же симпатичная рецепционистка, хотя это вряд ли входило в круг её обязанностей. Она так смотрела на Соло-Девони, позволившего ей завести ужин в номер, что даже не сразу заметила Илью. Тот, не будь дураком, растянулся на кровати с напускной вальяжностью, прикрыв собой папку с досье. Смутившись, девушка перевела взгляд на Наполеона, заметно покраснела и сию секунду ретировалась.<br/>— Даже тележку не забрала, — хохотнул Ковбой, закрыв за ней дверь.<br/>Илья слегка улыбнулся и сел на кровати прямо.<br/>Соло приподнимал одну за другой крышки, проверяя содержимое блюд, и принялся сервировать стол; Курякин, продолживший изучать открытку, подозвал его к себе.<br/>— Я, кажется, разгадал шифр Роше, — протянул он.<br/>Наполеон, отщипнув от винограда, подошёл к нему и заглянул в открытку.<br/>— «B.P.» — «boîte postale», абонентский ящик. На том почтовом отделении, откуда он написал Коллекционеру, — Илья поднял взгляд на Соло.<br/>Тот озадаченно свёл брови.<br/>— Это… логично, — медленно заключил он. — Даже если кто-то и разгадал бы послание на постаменте, он вряд ли понял бы, на какой именно почте искать.<br/>— А у нас есть индекс, — Илья помахал открыткой. — Роше придумал схему, в которой «Рыбацкий Невод» можно получить только через Коллекционера.<br/>Наполеон просиял. Его горящий, восхищённый взгляд заставил Илью зардеться. Так Соло не смотрел даже на плафон Шагала.<br/>— Что будем делать? — спросил он оживлённо, ища ответ в лице Курякина. — Почта уже закрыта, да и легально нам этот ящик никто не откроет.<br/>Илья усмехнулся.<br/>— Здесь бы нам очень пригодился взломщик и вор.<br/>Губы Наполеона растянулись в самодовольной улыбке: он не рассчитывал на другой ответ.</p><p>***</p><p>Илья настоял на том, чтобы выдвинуться без промедлений: они включили радио, повесили табличку «не беспокоить» и покинули отель через вход для обслуживающего персонала.<br/>На почте было темно и тихо, только стучал за окном внезапно начавшийся дождь. Со всеми замками Соло расправился играючи, словно ни один из них не был заперт. Когда-то давно он показывал Илье несколько простых приёмов с отмычкой, шпилькой и булавкой, но это было не просто отточенное владение техникой, а богатый опыт.<br/>Они отыскали ячейку под номером семнадцать, и Соло сменил отмычку.<br/>— Ужин уже остыл, — вздохнул он печально.<br/>— Утешь себя мыслью, что он был за счёт заведения.<br/>Соло наконец вскрыл ячейку и, переглянувшись с Ильёй, распахнул дверцу.<br/>Внутри лежала коробочка чуть длиннее ладони и высотой в две сигаретные пачки. Под ней был конверт. Ещё раз бросив взгляд на Илью, Наполеон аккуратно вынул содержимое и проверил ячейку — больше в ней ничего не было.<br/>Илья включил фонарик, осмотрел коробку со всех сторон и вручил её Ковбою, оставив себе конверт. На нём не было ни адреса, ни инициалов; Илья открыл его и вынул сложенный лист.<br/>— Прочитай, — попросил Наполеон, заглядывая ему через плечо.<br/>Почерк был неровный, слова — французскими.<br/>— «Дорогой друг, — фонарик начал моргать, и Илья починил его излюбленным русским методом: постучал по корпусу, — мне жаль, что тебе пришлось проделать из-за меня такой путь, но я в отчаянии. Сегодня я узнал, что в одной из моих недавних квартир застрелили человека. Я не могу выйти на улицу без того, чтобы не оглядываться, не могу спать; меня мучает страх погони. Весь мой труд уместился на двух бобинах. Я несколько раз порывался их уничтожить, но это выше моих сил. Мой брат умер в лагере всего год назад. Это его работа в той же мере, что и моя, а я не могу расправиться с тем, что столько лет давало ему надежду. Прости меня: я слабый человек и перекладываю на тебя всю ответственность. Я мечтал, что моя идея объединит людей во всём мире, но она сеет раздор. Не трать время на мои поиски. Я всё для себя решил. Так будет лучше — я не могу больше убегать. Больше погони я боюсь только пыток и мучительной смерти. Я лучше сделаю всё сам. Пожалуйста, береги себя. Искренне твой, П.».<br/>Наполеон вскрыл коробку, подставив её под луч света. В ней в самом деле лежала пара катушек.<br/>Курякин убрал лист в конверт. Нужные слова не подбирались, поэтому он молчал, бездумно уставившись в коробку.<br/>— Что будем делать? — тихо спросил Соло. Илья взглянул на него и честно пожал плечами.<br/>— Такие решения принимает Уэйверли.<br/>— Потому я и спрашиваю, — не отступал он. — Что мы будем делать.<br/>Илья понял, что он имеет в виду: неважно, в чьих руках окажется «Невод», доверять не следует никому.<br/>— За эту коробку в ЦРУ могли бы простить твой долг, — заметил Курякин, смотря Наполеону в глаза.<br/>— А КГБ простило бы тебе отца, — отозвался Соло. Он вряд ли так уж хорошо представлял, о чём говорит, но был прав. Илье дали бы следующее звание, сняв чёрную метку из досье, возможно — орден, но главное — его оставили бы в «А.Н.К.Л.» на сколь угодно долгий срок, раз он сумел доказать свою эффективность и полезность своей стране и в составе этой группы. Сейчас он каждый день жил с мыслью, что в любой момент может быть отозван.<br/>Наполеон терпеливо ждал. Ничто в его лице не помогало принять решение; он точно так же взвешивал сомнения и соблазны.<br/>— Жечь плёнки становится у нас традицией, — в конце концов ответил Илья.<br/>Он видел, как у напарника еле заметно оттаял взгляд, разгладилась морщинка между бровей и губы сложились в мягкую, так греющую его улыбку.<br/>— Ты спросил меня, уезжая, что я в тебе нашёл, — сказал Наполеон, не отводя глаз. — Вот это.<br/>— Что-то там про Пикассо, — усмехнулся Илья.<br/>— Цвета московского пожара.<br/>Ковбой закрыл ячейку, Курякин потушил фонарик; поменявшись — Соло забрал письмо для Коллекционера, Илья — коробку, — и они покинули почту.</p><p>***</p><p>Через открытый балкон в комнату проникал Монмартр: игра уличных музыкантов, бряцанье посуды в ресторане напротив и запах свежего хлеба. Илья целовал Наполеона под настойчивое дребезжание телефона. Меньше часа назад они отчитались Габи, закончив рассказ сожжением «Невода» в «Рице». Миссия была выполнена, они ждали инструкций от Дяди. Телефон надрывался.<br/>— Возьми, — улыбнулся Наполеон. Его кудри без бриолина спадали на лоб. — Это может быть штаб.<br/>Курякин упрямился, целуя Наполеона снова. Вопреки словам, тот отвечал с охотой — держал в объятьях крепко и собственнически, но инициативу не перехватывал. Он уступал, при этом не покоряясь, и Илью вело от него — от рук, всегда знающих, где оказаться, от взглядов из-под ресниц, от низких, бархатных стонов. В это утро Наполеон был его подарком.<br/>Звонил Джакометти.<br/>— Знаете, Джеймс, вам непременно нужно прийти попозировать, — начал он без приветствия.<br/>Времени было даже не полдень. Илья вжимал Наполеона в стол, держа ладонь на его пояснице, и меньше всего думал о незаконченном портрете.<br/>— Мне кажется, — продолжал Джакометти, — вам нужно приехать ко мне прямо сейчас.<br/>Илья смотрел на Ковбоя: глаза у того смеялись.<br/>— Здравствуйте, Альберто, — ему пришлось постараться, чтобы убрать из голоса компрометирующие интонации. — Простите, но прямо сейчас я немного занят. Вы знаете, я…<br/>— Вздор, — вспыльчиво перебил художник. — Вы что, не хотите закончить портрет?<br/>— Вы сами говорили, что это невозможно, — вздохнул Илья.<br/>— И это правда. Но знаете, Джеймс, он ведь как будто бы начал получаться.<br/>— Я даже не…<br/>— Заходил Матисс, — снова перебил его Джакометти. — Вы же помните Матисса? Конечно, он мало что понимает в моих картинах, но он утверждает, что это прорыв.<br/>Наполеон склонил голову набок, заинтересованный.<br/>— Сейчас действительно не самый лучший момент, — снова попробовал отказаться Илья. — Понимаете, я…<br/>— Ничего не хочу знать, Джеймс. Вы должны придти. Я даю вам двадцать, слышите? Алло! Двадцать минут.<br/>Илья переглянулся с Наполеоном, и тот кивнул.<br/>— Что ж, — вздохнул Илья, нехотя убирая от него руку, — я приду, маэстро.<br/>— Побыстрее! Или я приеду за вами сам!<br/>Он бросил трубку, и Курякин аккуратно положил свою.<br/>Соло, улыбаясь, провёл ладонью по его плечу:<br/>— Не судьба.<br/>Илья был готов плюнуть на всё и остаться, но Джакометти, вьющий из него верёвки, был удобным прикрытием — кто знает, сколько ещё дней им могло потребоваться в Париже. Самоубийство Роше-Каменецкого, «Улей»; к последнему они толком и не приблизились — не нашли ни одной прямой улики.<br/>— Мы ещё успеем. Это не мои слова, — припомнил Курякин.<br/>— Я от них не отказываюсь.<br/>Илья поцеловал его ещё раз, придержав за шею, только теперь отступил уже сам. Он взял пиджак, плащ и камеру; Наполеон оставался один. Он рассеянно гладил по спине птицу Диего, следя за Ильёй ласково и чуть иронично. Курякин взглянул на него напоследок, запоминая эту картину: Наполеон Соло, Париж; он почти вышел, когда услышал вслед то, из-за чего шёл пунцовый до самой улицы Ипполита Мендрона:<br/>— Только держи руки чётко между ног, Угроза, когда сядешь перед мольбертом. Чтобы на картине не появилось лишнего.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[7] Монмартр — район Парижа, знаменитый своей раскованной и богемной жизнью, художниками, кабаре и борделями.</p><p>[8] На улице Ипполита Мендрона располагалась (и располагается и по сей день) мастерская Альберто Джакометти.</p><p>[9] А. Джакометти, Портрет Джеймса Лорда: https://artchive.ru/res/media/img/orig/work/73e/466902.jpg.</p><p>[10] А. Джакометти, «Колесница»: https://artchive.ru/res/media/img/orig/work/e97/263897.jpg. Скульптура датирована 1950-ым годом. Действие фанфика происходит в 1964-ом, но я позволила себе «переместить» эту скульптуру во времени, прикрывшись фактом, что Джакометти нередко отливал одни и те же скульптуры по нескольку раз. Предположим, что так случилось и здесь.</p><p>[11] Пьер Матисс — популярный в Нью-Йорке арт-агент, младший сын художника Анри Матисса.</p><p>[12] В 1964-ом году на сцене в «Мулен Руж» поставили аквариум, в котором плавали обнажённые танцовщицы.</p><p>[13] Анри де Тулуз-Лотрек, художник-постимпрессионист, особенно прославившийся созданием афиш. Посмотреть работы: https://artchive.ru/henritoulouselautrec/works.</p><p>[14] Площадь Пигаль — прилегающая к «Мулен Руж» площадь, знаменитая своей ночной жизнью и борделями.</p><p>[15] Folie à deux — (фр.) «безумие на двоих».</p><p>[16] Менильмонтан — район Парижа, заслуживший репутацию одного из наиболее неблагополучных.</p><p>[17] Шарль Азнавур — известный французский шансонье.</p><p>[18] «Виктрола» (ориг. «Victrola») — марка виниловых проигрывателей, широко используемых в середине XX-го века.</p><p>[19] «Шагающий человек» Джакометти: https://artchive.ru/res/media/img/oy1200/work/7ae/278588@2x.jpg.</p><p>[20] Так сам Марк Шагал описал расписанный им плафон в Опере Гарнье. Плафон Шагала: https://img0.liveinternet.ru/images/attach/d/0/141/461/141461192_PLAFON_PARIZHSKOY_OPERUY.jpg.</p><p>[21] Ника Самофракийская: https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/5/5f/Nike_of_Samothrake_Louvre_Ma2369_n4.jpg/1200px-Nike_of_Samothrake_Louvre_Ma2369_n4.jpg.</p><p>[22] «Рыбацкий Невод» — прямая отсылка к работе американского учёного Пола Бэрана 1962-ого года, посвящённая созданию хорошо известной нам сети Интернет. В начале 60-ых идеей мировой сети занимались учёные всех ведущих стран мира, поэтому Пьер Роше — не псевдоним Пола Бэрана, а вымышленный учёный, занимающийся исследованиями в той же области.</p><p>[23] Имеется в виду «Портрет молодого человека» кисти Рафаэля. На настоящий момент считается официально пропавшей без вести со времён Второй Мировой.</p><p>[24] Имеется в виду отряд «Хранителей памятников», занимающегося спасением произведений искусства во время Второй Мировой. Узнать его историю подробнее можно в книге Роберта М. Эдсела и Брет Уиттер «Охотники за сокровищами»: https://www.labirint.ru/books/423769/ или одноимённом фильме: https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/662149/. По авторскому хэдканону Наполеон Соло имел к этому отряду самое непосредственное отношение.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>